


Living With a Dragon

by StJohnAlexis



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Gay Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StJohnAlexis/pseuds/StJohnAlexis
Summary: A new threat has emerged and this time the target is Asami.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after my other story, Asami's Two Little Kittens, that I have posted here under another account, but it is not necessary to read that story to be able to follow this one, as the storylines are completely different.

The brilliant sunlight fell through the wide penthouse windows and landed on the cream colored carpet, turning it to a puddle of liquid light. Illuminated by soft, yellow morning light, the spacious bedroom was quiet and peaceful. The only discernible sounds were the soft breathing of three figures lying on the big bed.

One of them, a tall man with jet-black hair and a statuesque body, was lying on his back with the covers pulled up to his hips. Nestled close to him was a shorter, younger man, with dirty blonde hair and a lean body. The third one was a tiny kitten, curled into a ball next to a pillow three times her size.

Blinking a few times, Asami opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright light. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told him it was 7.30 a.m. precisely. It was June and summer had officially arrived. Carefully lifting the sleeping Akihito off of him, Asami got up and stretched his muscles while breathing deeply a few times. Soon he heard tiny meowing coming from the bed.

“Mi-chan, good morning…” Akihito’s voice was drowsy, but Asami could hear the smile in it.

What had begun as “it’s just for a few nights, until she gets used to her new home,” had soon evolved into “you can’t make her sleep alone, she’s used to sleeping with us!” Akihito had even threatened to never enter Asami’s bedroom again if Mi-chan wasn’t allowed in the bed with them. They both knew it was an empty threat, Asami having once shot the lock on the door to Akihito’s room had testified to that, but Asami had acquiesced to the new sleeping arrangements. Over time he’d gotten used to falling asleep while resting his hands on Akihito’s smooth, plump bottom and listening to his breathing and he intended to keep it that way.

After a quick shower and a shave, Asami chose his outfit for the day; a custom-made charcoal three-piece suit, light blue shirt and a slate blue silk tie. Before putting on his jacket, he fastened his double-holster after having checked his guns. Having suits custom made had the advantage of allowing them to be fitted to hold his holsters without looking too bulky.

On his way to the kitchen, Asami stopped at the bedroom door.  
“We are leaving in fifteen minutes,” he informed Akihito, who was still lying in bed with Mi-chan now tucked next to him under the blanket.  
“Fine, fine…” Came a grumbling response, but Asami was already halfway to the kitchen.

Waiting for the coffee to brew, Asami watched Mi-chan walk in carrying a stuffed mouse in her mouth. She was still too small to jump on the counters, but Asami knew it was only a matter of time.

After a while Akihito walked in, yawning and still in his boxers shorts, he headed straight to the refrigerator.  
“Breakfast, must have breakfast…” he mumbled to himself while perusing the shelves before finding the chocolate croissant he’d bought yesterday.  
“Ah! Perfect.”  
Akihito filled his mug with fresh coffee from the pot and took a big bite of his croissant, sighing contentedly.

After finishing their coffees, both men walked over to the hallway to put on their shoes, Akihito hastily putting on his clothes and grabbing his camera bag on the way. Mi-chan had followed them and was now sitting on the floor watching Akihito tie his shoelaces.  
“Okay, Mi-chan, you be good now. We’ll be back later,” Akihito told the little kitten and waved his hand at her before closing the door behind him.

Suoh was already waiting for them in the hallway, as he had been every morning for many years.

Asami kept most of his men on rotation to ensure that they didn’t get too close to him or have a chance to form dangerous cliques, with the exception of Suoh and Kirishima who never left his side.

He’d found Suoh one night, many years ago, from a squalid bar downtown. Asami had been in the area to take care of some business matters when it suddenly started to rain heavily. Noticing the sign for the bar, he decided to go in and wait for the rain to stop. But as he was about to walk in, he realized that the place was in a state of chaos. And in the middle of it all was Suoh.

Noticeably taller than everyone around him, Suoh was holding a heavy table over his head as if it was made out of cardboard and flailing it around like a flagpole in an effort to fend of the group of men trying to subdue him. Asami paused at the doorway to observe the situation and Suoh. What caught his attention, aside from the man’s exceptional physique and his seemingly quick as lightning reflexes, was the fact that Suoh didn’t seem to be angry; he looked more frustrated than anything. Deciding to, highly uncharacteristically, intervene, Asami walked in holding his hands up in a conciliatory gesture and asked,  
“What exactly is going on here?”

Asami’s tallness, he was nearly the same height as Suoh, his tailored clothing, and his unmistakable aura of dominance made people instinctively pay attention to him.

“He owes me money and won’t pay up!” one of the men nearly shouted and pointed at Suoh, while the others nodded their heads eagerly.  
“I told you, I don’t have the money right now, but I _will_ get it! You know you can trust me,” Suoh’s voice was almost pleading and it struck Asami that he looked really sad.  
“How much does he owe you?” Asami asked the man who had been shouting while reaching for his wallet.  
“130 000 yen,” the man seemed pleased to be discussing with someone less volatile and approached Asami with his eyes fixed on the wallet.

On hearing the meager sum, Asami gave a small, amused chuckle and pulled out bills from his wallet.  
“Here, this should cover your losses,” he said, tossing the bills on a nearby table, “and you, come with me,” Asami looked at Suoh, who had witnessed the exchange with increasing confusion.  
“Me? Okay...”  
“Perhaps you might want to leave the table,” Asami suggested calmly as he walked out.  
“Table? Oh, yes… of course.” Having completely forgotten the heavy wooden table he had been carrying over his head, Suoh quickly put it down and hurried after Asami.

Hailing a cab, Asami took Suoh to a fine restaurant and let him eat to his heart’s content. While eating, Suoh told Asami his life story, which was a sad one.

Suoh Kazumi had been the only child of an elderly couple who had died in an accident when he was only 15 years old. After his parents’ death, he had lived with his aunt for a while, but the old woman had soon grown weary of the boy who ate enough for two full-grown men and threw him out.

Suoh quickly found out that as a high school dropout without any real work experience, his only way to earn a living was to put his muscles to use. He found a job at the harbor carrying loads and stacking them in small spaces where the forklifts didn’t have enough room to operate. Soon he was doing the work of four men, but still earning the wage of one. With his constant hunger, the money simply wasn’t enough.

Listening to Suoh, Asami quickly realized that the man was a diamond in the rough and offered him a job as his personal bodyguard. To hone his skills, Asami had Suoh attend martial arts classes, but that soon came to an end as the other pupils refused to fight him due to his size. When Suoh came to Asami in tears, fearing that he had failed the one person who had been kind to him, Asami had just chuckled amusedly and patted a miserable Suoh on the shoulder.  
“You’ll do just fine, don’t worry.”

In the end Asami ended up contacting the old martial arts teacher who had taught him when he was a young boy and the old man agreed to take Suoh as a student. Suoh proved to be a very fast and enthusiastic learner, as Asami had known he would, and came back every day from his practice sporting a new injury or bruise and a big smile on his face.

Asami also ordered tailor-made suits for Suoh, partly because he wanted his men to always look presentable and partly because it was impossible to find readymade suits that would fit the man’s massive frame.  
“I don’t know where the muscles came from, Asami-sama. They just appeared when I was a teenager. I’m so sorry, Asami-sama,” Suoh had been very worried after having seen the hefty price tags on the many suits Asami had bought him. But Asami simply patted Suoh on the shoulder again and told him not to worry.

Ever since then, Suoh had been a constant presence in Asami’s life. Following him silently wherever he went, like a shadow, incessantly scanning the surroundings for anything that could pose a threat to his beloved Asami-sama. Along the years he had paid back Asami Ryuichi’s kindness numerous times by protecting him with his mountain of a body and unwavering loyalty.

***

Akihito got out of the car after Asami and followed him inside the club. He remembered the many times he’d been there on a stakeout, either with Mitarai or alone, trying to catch a glimpse of the club’s clients and get some good shots. He also remembered the time he had caught Sudou crying. After all that it felt strange to be walking in with Asami and have the security at the door bow their heads to him.

After Sudou’s departure Dracaena had undergone a complete renovation. While Sudou had been the manager, the club had been a trendy and flashy place and a favorite hot spot among many of the hottest celebrities. The interior decoration had reflected the tastes of its young clientele with black marble flooring, glass tables and vibrant colors. But the new manager, whom Akihito had never met, clearly had very different kind of plans for the club.

The only thing remaining of the old interior were the antique chandeliers in the main lounging area. All of the bright spotlights had been replaced with hidden, soft lighting. The black marble flooring had given way to a combination of ash grey weave parquet and moss green honed slate tiles. The glass tables were likewise gone and in their place were now tables made out of smooth polished stone in neutral tones. The seats and sofas had been reupholstered with a subtly shimmering fabric in muted colors decorated with traditional Japanese motifs. Here and there were thoughtfully placed big, antique stone urns on pedestals and filled with lush maidenhair ferns, green hydrangeas, white and peach pink roses and light pink dendrobium orchids.

The bar counter had been remade with lacquered wood. On the wall behind it was a wide mirror with big flower arrangements at both ends. The entire south wall of the lounging area had been taken down and replaced with a big floor to ceiling window. Behind it was an inner court with moss landscaping, carefully cultivated bonsai trees and a small pond with a stone bridge. The whole place exuded sophistication and refined, old world luxury.

Twirling around, Akihito tried to take in the beauty and atmosphere of the place when suddenly a hidden door in the corner of the room opened and a woman stepped into the room.

Satoya Mai was a strikingly beautiful woman in her late 30s. She was wearing light grey plaid dress pants, a white Chanel jacket and high heels. Her shiny, black hair was gathered in a sleek bun at the nape of her neck and accentuated by gold earrings shaped like gingko tree leaves. Her subtle makeup emphasized her luminous skin and delicate features. She moved fluidly across the room smiling happily at Asami.

“Ryuichi! It is wonderful to see you again,” she said bowing her head slightly. She had an air of serenity about her and it was clear that she felt at ease in Asami’s presence in a way most people didn’t. Akihito also noticed that despite Asami being her boss, she had called him by his first name.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am pleased that you decided to accept my offer to move here and take over the club,” Asami replied, taking a seat on one of the sofas, “the interiors are starting to look impressive. I can see that you’ve decided to change the atmosphere of the place.”  
“Well, as successful as Dracaena was under Sudou’s management, flashy and trendy nightclubs are not really my thing,” Satoya replied sitting down next to Asami.   
“My patrons have very refined, exclusive and… expensive tastes and I’m afraid they would not feel comfortable in a very trendy club,” she gestured apologetically, but her smile remained pleasant.   
“I trust your judgment,” Asami shrugged his shoulders, lighting a cigar.   
“Thank you.” Satoya bowed her head, but remained otherwise unmoved and Akihito suspected she had known that Asami would not say no to her.

Feeling out of place, Akihito decided to set up his camera, but could not stop himself from peeking at Asami from time to time. Asami and Satoya Mai reminded him of old acquaintances and he didn’t like it. At all.

“Akihito, are you ready to take the pictures?” Startled out of his musings, Akihito nearly dropped his camera and fumbled around a bit before answering.  
“Yes! Everything is set.” He had chosen a sofa corner next to a flower urn as the best place to take a portrait picture. The hidden lighting above it heightened the colors of the flowers and casted a beautiful glow on the fabric.

“Aah… So, this is _the_ Akihito Takaba?” Satoya Mai sounded amused as she walked over to Akihito, inspecting him from top to toe with her eyes.   
Blushing, Akihito busied himself with cleaning the crystal clear camera lens.   
“Uh… yes, I am Akihito Takaba. It is an honor to meet you.” Akihito bowed his head deep and gestured towards the sofa.   
“So, you are the young man who has found his way to Asami Ryuichi’s heart.”  
“Well… Uh… I- I’m not, well, yes, but…” Akihito could feel his face burning with color. And somehow he knew, he just _knew_ , that Asami was standing right behind him wearing an insufferable smirk on his face.

Satoya seated herself gracefully on the sofa, with her left hand on the armrest. The new warm, light grey wall paint emphasized her luminous skin and made her look years younger.

Feeling very unsure of himself, Akihito concentrated on taking the pictures. But after only a few shots, he didn’t know what to do anymore, as he couldn’t think of a way to make the pictures look any more beautiful. It seemed impossible to take a bad picture of Satoya Mai.   
“I- I think we’re done. I’ve got some great pictures, you look very beautiful Satoya-san.”  
“Why, thank you Takaba-kun,” Satoya said and looked at Asami with a smile on her face.   
“What a polite boyfriend you have, Ryuichi.”

Blushing furiously, Akihito turned his back and started to put away his camera and the stand. When he was done, he realized that Asami and Satoya had disappeared to another room. Akihito didn’t know if he should wait for Asami or not. He didn’t feel like staying in this place anymore though as he was rapidly becoming very aware of his worn out jeans, college sweater and sneakers. Compared to him, Asami and Satoya looked like they were from another world. Quickly packing up his stuff, Akihito left the club quietly. With Honda and Fukui right behind him.

***

Akihito opened the door to Asami’s apartment and was greeted by keen meowing. Putting down the grocery bags, he crouched down to greet Mi-chan, who was running towards him from the living room.

“Hi sweetie! Did you have good day?” Akihito smiled at the kitten and picked her up in his arms. Though Mi had grown quite much since being rescued from the shack where Sakazaki had held Akihito captive, she was still very small. But at least now her once matted and flea-ridden fur was shiny and clean with white, brown and grey patterns and her eye inflammation had healed completely, leaving her pretty eyes clear and shiny. Akihito really didn’t know much about cats, but he’d done some research on the Internet and thought it possible Mi-chan was a white tabby. But all that really mattered was that she was healthy and happy.

“Let’s go put the food in the refrigerator and then you can tell me all about your day. Okay?” Shuffling out of his shoes, Akihito grabbed the heavy plastic bags with one hand and held a loudly meowing Mi-chan in the other.

After leaving the club Akihito had taken the subway to the Headline Magazine’s office and had been given a new assignment by the editor-in-chief. One of the magazine’s journalists was writing an article about how young adults in Japan chose to focus on their careers or hobbies instead of getting married. The journalist had wanted pictures of the women and men he’d interviewed to go with the text. It was an easy job and after taking the photos, Akihito had spent a long time chatting with the people about their lives.

But the article had given him food for thought. Though Akihito’s parents had always been very supportive of his career and independent life, he knew that they still hoped he would settle down, get married and have children. And for a long time Akihito himself had thought that that was what he wanted. He’d never really _thought_ about marriage, he’d just assumed that one day it would just… happen. He’d certainly never dreamed of living with a man. He’d always taken for granted that he was straight and as a teenager he had chased girls just like all the other guys in his class. At summer festivals he and his friends would try to flirt with girls wearing pretty yukatas in hope of catching a glimpse of a thigh or even more.

But then Asami had entered his life. And nothing was the same anymore.

While a beautiful woman could still definitely turn Akihito’s head, that was about it. All thoughts about finding a girlfriend or getting married had disappeared somewhere along the way after Asami forced his way into his life. Akihito realized that even though Asami Ryuichi was not exactly someone he could present to his parents, no one else could make him feel the way Asami did. Leaving him simply wasn’t an option.

Hearing the apartment door open Akihito quickly got up from the couch as if he’d been caught doing something naughty. Putting a protesting Mi-chan down on the floor, he hurried over to the kitchen to see how dinner was coming along.

Tonight’s dinner was fairly simple, yakitori and rice with green onions, komatsuna and peas. Dessert was daifuku cakes filled with sweet red-bean paste. Akihito had gotten a small box of them as a gift from one of the women she had photographed in the café she owned.

Since moving in with Asami and taking over kitchen duties Akihito had had to learn to cook. He’d thought about asking Asami what kind of food he preferred, but felt too embarrassed to do that. He was sure that during workdays Asami often lunched at fancy restaurants and Akihito was worried that his meager home-cooking skills didn’t bear comparison. But on the other hand, Asami had never complained about his cooking and seemed content with everything Akihito served him.

“Yes, okay, I see you, yes. It’s okay, you can calm down now.”  
Akihito could hear Asami’s voice coming from the hallway as he tried to take off his shoes and coat while fending off an overly eager kitten.

“Food is almost ready,” he called out as he began to set the table.

Asami’s entrance to the dining area was heralded by Mi-chan running around his legs and purring happily.   
“You are shedding fur on my clothes, go climb Akihito instead,” Asami tried, unsuccessfully, to stop Mi-chan from rubbing herself on his trouser legs.  
Seeing the usually stoic and unreadable Asami trying to maneuver a tiny kitten, utterly oblivious to Asami’s dangerous reputation, was something Akihito never tired of watching.

“Mi-chan, come here sweetheart. Look, here’s food for you!” Akihito shook Mi-chan’s porcelain bowl to get the kitten’s attention. Ears perking up and meowing, she ran over to the bowl and began eating the food while making loud mumbling noises.

Asami and Akihito sat down to eat, Akihito helping himself to two servings of yakitori and rice. One thing he had always been able to count on in life was his appetite. But today he had something he wanted to ask Asami, but he was afraid it would just end up with Asami making fun of him again.

“At the club today, it seemed like you’ve known Satoya Mai for years. You seemed like old friends or something,” Akihito said, trying his best to sound nonchalant and keeping his eyes on his food.  
Asami took a drink of his beer before he answered.  
“Satoya was the daughter of my fathers second-in-command man. We knew each other as children and occasionally spent time together when her father brought her to our house. My father and hers had actually planned for us to get married.”  
Snapping his head up, forgetting all about appearing disinterested, Akihito asked,  
“What happened?”  
“I’ve never liked being told what to do. That’s why I left my father’s group early to start my own, that and the fact that my father was very old fashioned about many things.”

Asami looked at Akihito with a smile creeping on his face.  
“Why are you asking? Are you jealous of her? Afraid that I might change my mind about marrying her after seeing how beautiful she was today?”   
“What- No! I was just making conversation! That’s what people do when they live together,” Akihito retorted and stuffed his mouth full with a daifuku cake.  
“Fufu…” Asami finished his plate and got up from his seat.

While cleaning the table Akihito could hear the shower being turned on and knew that Asami was in the bathroom. After loading the dishwasher and turning it on, Akihito cleaned Mi-chan’s litter box and changed the water in her bowl. Mi-chan was already fast asleep in her white, soft bed, holding in her paws her most prized toy, a stuffed bunny almost as big as herself.

When Akihito was ready with the cleaning, Asami had finished his shower and Akihito decided it was time for him to shower too.

When he emerged from the steamy bathroom and walked in the bedroom drying his wet hair with a towel, Asami was already in bed. He was leaning against the headboard with the blanket pulled over his thighs. His upper body was bare and his golden eyes gleamed in the shadowy room as they followed Akihito’s every move. Akihito felt a bit weak in the knees seeing Asami’s muscular body and those golden eyes that always reminded him of a beast appraising its prey.


	3. Chapter 3

“Get over here.”  
Asami’s voice was low, but all the more effective for that and Akihito felt the familiar sickly sweet ache pool in his lower belly. Tossing the towel on a chair near the door, he padded over to the bed and crawled on all fours to sit astride Asami’s blanket covered thighs.

Immediately Asami wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Softly at first, but growing more demanding by the second. Akihito braced himself with his hands on Asami’s shoulders as he felt Asami’s hand travel lower until it rested on his bottom. Asami’s tongue was sliding next to his own in a proprietary manner that made Akihito shiver.

Moaning, Akihito pulled back and regarded Asami with half-lidded eyes. The play of shadows and light on his face made it look like something carved from marble. It occurred to Akihito that what made Asami stand out among other handsome men, was the clear undertone of danger in his classically handsome features and statuesque body. He had an aura of absolute dominance and there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes. A tremor running through his body, Akihito bent his head, allowing Asami access to his throat. Bending forward, Asami kissed the skin, carefully at first, but soon Akihito could feel Asami sink his teeth on his pulse point and it was all he could do to not cry out.

After satisfying himself, at least for the time being, Asami slanted their lips together again, demanding entrance to Akihito’s mouth. Yielding, Akihito parted his lips, whimpering at the sensation of Asami’s body pressed against his own. The only sounds in the room were the soft, wet sound of their lips touching and heavy breathing.

When Akihito was nearly panting, Asami suddenly released him, leaving Akihito looking debauched and confused. Bending over to the nightstand, Asami reached at the drawer and took out a bottle of lube. Akihito could feel Asami’s semi-hard erection through the thin blanket and the thought that it might soon be inside him made him feel feverish.

“On your back and spread your legs.” Asami’s voice was commanding and Akihito felt his body move on its own accord as he fell down on his back. Bending his knees, Akihito spread his legs wide.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the clicking sound that told him Asami had opened the bottle. Soon a hand was pressed gently on his belly and Akihito gasped, tensing up, as he felt the slick fingers of another hand slide between his cheeks.

“Relax,” Akihito heard Asami’s voice coming from above him. Taking a deep breath, Akihito exhaled and felt his tension easing. Fingertips rubbed tenderly at his entrance before pushing in and spreading. Akihito dug his heels in the mattress, whimpering as he felt the fingers slide deeper inside him.

It felt dirty and hot at the same time. As much as it made Akihito blush and want to hide his face in Asami’s neck, it also made him wish Asami would spread his cheeks wide and push his fingers all the way inside, opening him up and making him take it. Asami manhandling him and using his body for his own pleasure turned him on in ways that made Akihito devoutly thankful that Asami could not read his thoughts.

Spreading and scissoring his fingers, Asami slicked the tight channel with the gel, watching Akihito’s thighs tremble as he moved his fingers inside him. When Akihito felt a third finger push inside him, he couldn’t stop the moans escaping his lips anymore than he could stop his hips form undulating in time with Asami’s fingers.

“So hot inside you, Akihito…” Asami spoke in a silky voice, kneeling over Akihito.  
“Lift your knees.”  
Finally opening his eyes, Akihito quickly bent his knees, pulling them up and close to his chest.

Coating his hard cock with the remains of the lube, Asami wiped his hands on a tissue paper that Akihito had taken the habit of stacking on the nightstand. Guiding his cock to the loosened and slicked opening, Asami pushed in very slowly, watching the ring of muscle stretch to allow the intrusion. Akihito arched his back, pressing the back of his head on the mattress, breathing in quick, shaky breaths.

Hitching himself up against Asami’s body, he wrapped his legs around Asami’s waist, squeezing them tight.  
“Deeper, Asami… It’s so good, so so good…” Akihito warbled softly, but keeping his eyes on Asami, concentrating on the dizzying sensation of Asami’s cock filling him to the brim.  
“You’re in me… It’s so big… So good…”

Bracing his hands on the mattress, Asami pushed in, up to the hilt and then pulled halfway out, keeping the pace steady and thrusts deep. The well-defined muscles on his sweat-sheened back rippled as he kept thrusting until Akihito’s all but sobbed, his erect penis bobbing on his belly, already leaking from the slit. Pausing again, Asami pulled out until only the tip remained inside, making Akihito wail,  
“No, no no… I need… Asami… don’t stop…”

Asami looked at the suffering mess that was his young lover and bared his teeth in a predatory smile. It never ceased to amaze him how Akihito could be so open about his feelings and thoughts. He could go from grumpy to happy in a matter of seconds and Asami could watch it all happen on his face. Right now it was flushed and glowing with tender desire and need that shook him to the core.

Moving his right hand across Akihito’s warm belly, he thumbed his nipples until Akihito was writhing beneath him and cooing a litany of wordless pleas for Asami to fuck him harder, deeper. Unwrapping Akihito’s legs, Asami lifted his hands to the backs of Akihito’s thighs, forcing them to almost bend to his chest. Watching the slick, reddened hole contracting around his cock, he pushed in again and with a quick move of his hips, dove into a fast pace with deep thrusts.

Grasping at the sheets for leverage, Akihito felt Asami’s cock push in and out, stretching his tight passage and sliding repeatedly over his prostate. Lost to his arousal and close to the edge, Akihito’s thighs began trembling and his hips bucking as he approached his orgasm.

Asami could feel Akihito tightening around his cock as they boy began to wail his arousal and grasping at Asami’s arms. Wrapping his hand around Akihito’s penis he began to work his fingers steadily over it until Akihito released a choked cry and white ribbons of hot cum spurted on his belly.  
“Asami!” Akihito cried out, body going rigid. It was enough to push Asami into his own release and he fell on top Akihito, cock buried deep inside Akihito’s welcoming body and filling him with hot cum. After a few deep, steadying breaths, Asami lifted himself up and carefully pulled out.

Lying down on his back, Asami waited for Akihito to regain his breath before lifting the pliant body partly on top of himself. Yawning, Akihito laid his head on Asami’s chest and snuffled softly before calming down. Pulling up the blanket midway, Asami closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when he heard tiny meows coming from near the floor.

“Yes, yes, I hear you,” he sighed and reached over to pick up the little kitten standing next to the bed and settled her on the bed. Mi-chan padded around the bed with her eyes shining in the dark. After finding a comfortable place in a puddle of blankets, she laid down, yawning and stretched her small body and closed her eyes.

***

The next morning Asami had already left when Akihito woke up. He could still feel the effects of their love making on his body, most notably on his bottom, but it was a sweet and mellow pain. There was no getting around the fact that Asami was a big man, in every meaning of the word, but that just made it all that much better.

It was Akihito’s day off, so after lifting Mi-chan next to him under the covers, Akihito dozed off again.

The next time he woke up, he felt Mi-chan batting him on the face with her little front paw and meowing loudly. The clock on the nightstand had just turned one in the afternoon.  
“Oops! Time to get up,” Akihito maneuvered himself in an upright position on the bed and lifted Mi-chan on the floor. She immediately ran to her litter box.  
“Sorry, sweetheart!” Akihito called out after her before getting up.

Enjoying the sunny day, Akihito put on his jeans and a sweater and took his coffee mug to the terrace. Though it was a bit windy high up on the penthouse terrace, summer was definitely here. Akihito was looking forward to going to the beach and burying his toes in hot sand and listening to waves crashing on the shore. He wondered if he could entice Asami to take a trip to some nice beach resort this summer.

Hearing tiny sounds from behind him, Akihito turned around to see Mi-chan’s pretty blue eyes peeking from behind the sliding door of the balcony. Deeming the penthouse terrace too risky a place for exploration, she had decided to stay by the doorway.  
“It’s okay, sweetie. I wont let anything happen to you,” Akihito giggled at the cute little kitten and walked over to scoop her in his arms.

After eating some breakfast, Akihito sat down on the floor with Mi-chan and began to play with her by luring her with a sparkly toy attached to a string. After a while, a tired Mi-chan flopped down on the floor and promptly fell asleep. Akihito decided to use the time to start making preparations for dinner, even though there was still plenty of time before Asami would return home. _Maybe I should try to make something more elaborate today, now that I have the time?_ he wondered as he walked over to the kitchen. 

Akihito turned on the rice cooker and was about to start slicing a cucumber when suddenly loud noises coming from the hallway startled him. A panicked Mi-chan ran in the kitchen and hid behind Akihito’s legs. Picking her up Akihito hurried to the foyer.

“Take off your shoes, you’re in Asami-sama’s home! Is the doctor on his way? Suoh, have the men surround the house. Nobody comes in or leaves without us knowing it!” Kirishima bellowed, hurling orders left and right.  
“Asami-sama, please lie down on the couch,” Kirishima pleaded, rushing over to the couch in the living room and arranging the pillows to a pile in one end. Asami emerged from the hallway holding his left arm, which was covered in blood. Ignoring Kirishima’s request, he sat in the armchair next to the couch.

“What happened?“ Akihito tried to ask the men standing in the hallway, but was unable to get anyone to pay attention to him.

“Someone, quickly, bring me something I can tie the wound with until the doctor arrives!” Kirishima pointed at a man standing near the living room doorway.  
“Can someone tell me what has happened?“ Akihito tried again to catch their attention. Mi-chan had burrowed herself under Akihito’s sweater, refusing to budge an inch.  
“Asami-sama, are you sure you wouldn’t like to go to the hospital?” Kirishima turned his attention to Asami.  
“It’s just a superficial flesh wound,” Asami sounded more annoyed than anything, but there was a dangerous undertone of anger in his voice.

“What has happened?” Akihito raised his voice, starting to feel panicky himself.

At that moment Suoh walked in and informed that he had six men stationed around the building, two men behind the apartment door and more men on their way. He looked more distraught than Akihito had ever seen him.  
“Asami-sama…”  
“It’s fine, Suoh,” Asami sighed, waiving his hand tiredly, “you could not have prevented it.”  
The expression on Suoh’s face made it clear that he did not believe Asami’s words.

“What has happened!?” Akihito suddenly couldn’t take it anymore and yelled the question out loud, making everybody in the room turn their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

“I got shot at,” Asami said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
“Shot? By who…” Akihito breathed, looking frightened.  
“That’s what I’d like to know too.”  
Asami began to carefully remove his jacket with the shredded sleeve.  
“Please, sir, let me help you,” Kirishima said, taking a hold of the jacket collar and cautiously pulling it off Asami’s shoulders.  
“Suoh, go get scissors from the kitchen, we have to cut off the shirt sleeve.”  
Suoh, looking relieved at having a clear order to follow, hurried over to the kitchen.

After a few minutes one of the men walked in and with him was an older man carrying a big, black case.  
“This is doctor Arakida. He is clear, I checked him myself.”  
“Thank you, Tano. Doctor, quickly, it’s a gunshot wound on the upper arm,” Kirishima directed the man closer to Asami.

After washing his hands in the bathroom, the doctor put on plastic gloves and inspected the wound.  
“It seems like the bullet only grazed the skin, but it will require a few stitches. Would you like me to apply some local anesthesi-”  
“No. Just stitch it up.” Asami glanced at the wound as though already bored with it.  
“Very well, sir. It should only take a minute or two.”

Sitting in the corner of the couch, with a terrified Mi-chan still hiding under his sweater, Akihito watched quietly as the doctor worked. He wondered in a brief aside whether he should offer the men coffee or tea, but it didn’t really look like any of them were interested in drinking anything at the moment.

After the doctor had finished, he gave instructions for aftercare and was then escorted out by Tano. Kirishima placed an order for sushi from a fine restaurant Asami often visited and gave the men instructions regarding the security.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” he asked Asami, who had gotten up from the chair.  
“Get the security tapes from the area where the bullet came from. I want to know who is behind this.” Asami’s face was like stone, but his eyes were blazing.  
“Yes, sir, I will personally take care of it.”  
Akihito suspected that Kirishima took it, at least on some level, as a sign of personal failure that Asami had gotten injured despite all his security measures.

Akihito didn’t know what would happen to the person or persons responsible for this, but he knew that there would be hell to pay. Asami was not a forgiving man by nature and he didn’t shy away from using extreme violence.

Turning around, Kirishima instructed Suoh,  
“Suoh, you’ll stay here. We’ll have a table, chair and a laptop brought up right outside the apartment door. I want a man there 24/7.”  
“Yes, Kirishima-san,” Suoh retreated to the hallway and positioned himself right outside the front door. Akihito was sure that nothing short of a crane could move Suoh from his post and he hoped that Kirishima made sure the man got some sleep.

After a while the food arrived, though the delivery boy had not been allowed to enter the building. Tano brought the packages to the apartment door and left.

Akihito brought Asami chopsticks and a bottle of the Belgian Duvel beer that Asami had delivered to him weekly. It felt weird to sit down for lunch as if nothing had happened, but if Asami didn’t want to make a big deal about it, what could he do?  
“Does your arm hurt?” he asked quietly after sitting down on the floor next to the table. Asami was sitting on the couch with his upper body bare and a white bandage on his arm.  
“Yes.” Asami replied and picked up a piece of halibut sushi in his mouth.

The sushi had been delivered from Sukiyabashi Jiro, a small restaurant hailed as the best sushi-restaurant in the world. Its owner, Jiro Ono, did not approve or allow for take out, but apparently Asami Ryuichi was an exception, as usually was the case. Akihito lost himself to the exquisite taste of different sushi pieces following each other in perfect order and harmony; halibut, squid, horse mackerel, lean tuna, medium tuna, fatty tuna, gizzard shad and hard-shell clam. By the time he got to the golden colored sea urchin, Akihito was in heaven.

Even Asami seemed to have developed an appetite and both men enjoyed the exquisite meal in silence only disrupted by Akihito’s occasional moans of delight.

Before long, Akihito felt movement under his sweater and soon Mi-chan’s tiny pink nose popped up through the neckline and then the rest of her head. Akihito fed her small pieces of sushi giggling at the kitten’s rapt expression.  
“You are the most spoiled kitten in Japan, aren’t you? I don’t think any other cat in the world has ever eaten Jiro’s sushi.” Mi-chan just smacked her tongue and opened her mouth for more.

Meanwhile Asami had finished his meal and headed to the bedroom. Cleaning up in the living room and wiping Mi-chan’s mouth, ignoring her loud protesting, Akihito sat on the couch.

He didn’t know what to do or how to react. Asami had gotten shot at, but at least the wound was not fatal. Akihito knew that Asami would not report the incident to the police, as he preferred his own methods of taking care of things.

Akihito had learned to think of Asami Ryuichi as invincible. He had always been the one to save Akihito, time after time. Akihito had no idea how to protect Asami.  
“But he has gotten shot at before and survived it,” Akihito reminded himself, taking solace in the thought.

Akihito was woken up from his musings when Asami stepped out of the bedroom. The bandage on his left arm was still in place and would be for some time. He had changed clothes and was now wearing grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt as he headed for the couch.  
“Do you want to lie down?” Akihito asked, getting up quickly.  
“Yeah.” Asami sounded tired as he settled on the couch.  
“Would you like some tea or…?”  
“No. Come over here,” Asami stretched out his hand to Akihito.  
“What is it?” Akihito took hold of the hand and was abruptly pulled down next to Asami.  
“But- your arm…”  
“My arm is fine. Just lay still,” Asami said wrapping an arm around his waist, Akihito’s head cradled against his chest.  
Holding on to Asami’s t-shirt, Akihito inhaled his scent and let it fill him with a sense of calm and security. Assuring himself that Asami would fix this, whatever _this_ was, Akihito closed his eyes.

He woke up sometime later, disoriented at first and confused as to what time it was. The sky behind the windows was dark blue, almost black and from his lying position, Akihito could just make out the silhouettes of distant skyscrapers.

Akihito tried to get up from the sofa, but a hand was wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to the body behind him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder he saw Asami, propped up on one elbow and looking at him. Asami leaned forward, towering over Akihito and pressed their lips together.

Asami kissed him softly, before moving downwards along his neck and shoulder. Akihito let his head fall down on the sofa cushion and glanced at the arm wrapped around him.  
“But, Asami… your wound?” he whispered in the silence of the room.  
“My arm is fine,” came Asami’s response in a low voice, before he sealed their lips together again.  
Shuddering, Akihito let his body relax and parted his lips to Asami’s questing tongue. Asami’s hand had slid under Akihito’s t-shirt and caressed the hot skin in soft sweeping motions. Keening softly, Akihito rolled his hips in small, lazy circles against Asami’s groin, feeling his semi-hard erection through the layer of clothes. Asami let his lips trail down his neck, nibbling and kissing the skin along the way. His fingers toyed with Akihito’s nipples, until they formed hard nubs.

Growing impatient and wanting more, Akihito pulled down the zipper of his jeans and pushed them down, though not without some difficulties. Asami’s hand coasted around Akihito’s belly and chest, slithering down to cup the bulge in Akihito’s boxers. Gasping at the sudden touch on his erection, Akihito tried to turn around, but Asami tightened his grip on Akihito’s waist and bit down on his neck as a reprimand. He continued to massage the hardening erection, until Akihito was whimpering, begging him in fervent whispers to stop and enter him.

Asami removed his hand from Akihito’s groin, making him both sigh in relief and whimper in frustration. A smile passing on his lips, Asami bent down to kiss Akihito, sliding his tongue along Akihito’s plump and wet lower lip.  
“Always so impatient,” he whispered with a smile in his voice.  
“Take out the lube.”

At first Akihito didn’t understand Asami’s words, being in a haze of lust, but then realized that he was referring to the small table next to the sofa.  
“You have to let go or I can’t reach it,” he whispered back to Asami, who still had his arm wrapped around his waist and had expressed no intentions of removing it.  
Emitting a small growling sound, Asami bit Akihito hard on the pulse point but removed his hand.

With shaky hands Akihito reached for the drawer and took out a bottle of lube. Asami used his stretched position as an opportunity to pull down Akihito’s boxer shorts. Trying to keep his hands from shaking too much, Akihito managed to uncap the bottle and pour the gel-like liquid on the palm Asami was holding out.

Asami’s hand retreated and after a moment, Akihito felt slick fingers pushing between his cheeks and rubbing his sensitive opening. Akihito’s body still being somewhat relaxed from his long nap, it didn’t take long until Asami was able to slip in two fingers without too much resistance.

Grasping the edge of the seat cushion, Akihito closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing through the sensation of fingers moving in and out of him, in search for his prostate. When Asami’s fingers rubbed over the spongy spot, Akihito let out a stuttering cry with his thighs trembling.  
“As- Asami!” Akihito cried out, squeezing the cushion with his fingers.  
“You like it when I touch you here?” Asami asked jovially as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing and slid his fingers over the same spot again.  
“Asami! Oh god… Stop, I’m gonna cum!” Akihito wailed as Asami kept ruthlessly rubbing over the spot over and over again. Finally he retracted his fingers, leaving Akihito panting and whimpering as his slick, stretched hole clenched empty. But almost immediately he felt the thickness of Asami’s cock push in, past the ring of muscle. Akihito gasped and Asami wrapped his arm around his waist again.

“You like that? You take my cock so well, all the way inside you.” Asami pushed in deep and pulled out, ever so slowly, making Akihito feel every inch of it as he slid back in. Molding his body against Asami’s Akihito laced their fingers together. Shaking with need, he keened softly,  
“Ah… As- Asami…”  
“Nobody else will ever touch you this way. You belong to me and I’m the only one allowed to touch you like this,” Asami’s voice was husky and it sent shivers down Akihito’s back. All he wanted was to be ravished by Asami, over and over again.

Akihito bent his upper leg and lifted it allowing Asami to push deeper inside. Bending over Akihito, Asami kissed Akihito on his temple while pushing in up to the hilt. Keeping up the steady pace of thrusts, he kept sliding over Akihito’s prostate making Akihito tremble and writhe in his embrace. And yet he could only push back to take in more.

“It’s so hot inside you, Akihito.” Asami’s voice sounded ragged as he quickened his pace and Akihito could only pant in response, squeezing Asami’s fingers with his own. Asami’s sweat dewed skin was pressed against his back and he felt Asami’s wiry hairs against his bottom as he pushed in.

Even though he was well lubed and stretched, he could still feel the stretch in his bottom as Asami’s thick cock entered him, opening him and sending dizzying jolts to his groin tightening his balls. He wanted to touch himself, but Akihito knew that Asami would only slap his hand away.  
Asami had always wanted to be in charge of his orgasms.  
“As- Asami… I need to…” Akihito breathed in time with Asami’s thrusts and let go of his hand to make a move towards his erect penis.  
“Do it.”  
“Wha… Oohh… Don’t stop!” Akihito moaned, his body trembling as Asami thrust in hard, making his body jolt.  
“Do it. I want you to touch yourself while I watch.”

Normally Akihito would have felt embarrassed at doing something like that, but the need to come had forced all other thoughts out of his head and wrapping his fingers around his erection, Akihito began to work himself towards his climax. It didn’t take much as he was already on the edge after having his prostate repeatedly hammered by Asami’s cock and after a few strokes Akihito could already feel the trembles that preceded his orgasm, as the tightening of his balls began to uncoil.

Body quaking in pleasure, Akihito wailed as his body shuddered and he released hot cum on his belly and boxers that were lying crumpled in front of him. Utterly spent, he held on to Asami, content in letting him use his body for his own pleasure. After thrusting in a few times, Asami stilled and Akihito could feel his cock flooding his insides with cum. The sheer wetness of Asami’s lubed cock sliding in him and his cum made Akihito’s body jerk a few times, but then Asami slipped his softening cock out of his well-stretched hole. Feeling the cum trickling out, Akihito clenched his muscles, scrunching his face, this was the downside of having sex without a condom.

Lying down on his back, Asami lifted Akihito on top of himself and laid his hands on his bottom. Sighing, Akihito let his head rest on Asami’s chest, promising to get up soon to clean himself up. Inhaling the familiar scent, Akihito closed his eyes and listening to Asami’s steady heartbeat he allowed his body to relax. And soon he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Asami woke up early. But in the summertime the sun rose even earlier and was already shining brightly high up in the sky as he walked into the bathroom with Mi-chan hopping around his legs. She continued to paw Asami’s feet and trying to climb up his legs as he washed his face and shaved. While Asami was combing his jet-black hair to its usual style, Mi parked her tiny butt on his feet and made little chattering noises.

In the dressing room Asami stood in front of the mirror as he put on his clothes. He had changed the bandage on his arm in the bathroom and now its white silhouette could be seen through his white shirt. As far as wounds went, the one on his arm was one of the smaller ones Asami had been inflicted with in his profession, but it was the broader ramifications of it that mattered. Someone out there was targeting him with the intention to take him out.

Asami made a knot on his dark grey houndstooth silk tie and tightened it. Taking his black suit jacket with him, he walked to the kitchen.

Mi-chan skipped around the kitchen while Asami refilled her food and water bowls before putting on the coffee maker. She took a few careful licks of the water, but then got distracted by her tail and spent the next minutes trying to catch it. Leaning on the kitchen counter, Asami drank his coffee slowly and watched the little kitten prance around the kitchen floor.

After finishing his coffee, Asami put on his shoes and picked up his briefcase before opening the front door. Standing right behind it were Suoh and Tano, who greeted him politely. In the lobby at the ground floor were seven more men waiting, flanking Asami as he exited the building. Kirishima was sitting behind the wheel of his black Marcedes Maybach, with the engine running.  
Leaning back on his seat, Asami let his gaze wander over the fleeting scenery. His face betrayed no emotions, but his mind was working efficiently and meticulously. He went through the small list of groups that operated in the Japanese underworld and who could possibly be behind the attack. But one after one he ruled them out. Even if some of them had been interested in taking over his syndicate, and many of them certainly were, it would not have been enough to simply kill Asami. The dismantling of the syndicate that Asami had built throughout the years, with tentacles reaching all over Japan, from the small island of Amami Ōshima in the Amami archipleago to Wakkanai in Hokkaido, and consisting of numerous independent cells, would have required manpower and resources none of them had. And they knew it.

An assassination attempt on Asami Ruyichi was tantamount to a declaration of war. Asami knew that no one in the Japanese underworld would attempt such a move without significant backup. For a moment he considered if Feilong might be the one behind the attack, but then decided against it. It was very unlikely that Feilong would ever try to take over the Japanese markets. His triad, Baishe, had a strong foothold on the Chinese markets and besides; Feilong was busy establishing new trade routes in Europe. Trying to take over Asami’s territory would just bring him more trouble than he could handle. Mikhail? No. Asami rejected the idea immediately. It would be too difficult for an Eastern European group like Mikhail’s to try to invade the Japanese markets without setting off alarms all over the underworld. Japan was simply too closed and homogenous for that.

And in any case, any group or person trying to overtake Asami’s syndicate and its territory would not have gone about it this way. They would have gone after his business, seizing his trading routes, stealing his goods and breaking into his clubs or hotels.

The assassination attempt itself had been very clumsily executed. With a target like Asami you only really got one chance. After that the target, in this case Asami, tightened his security to the level where it was virtually impossible to get another opportunity. And yet the enemy had sent an unskilled shooter to do the job. Asami remembered the moment of the attack very well. He’d been talking on his cell phone while standing on the sidewalk for several minutes. A good marksman could easily have taken him out. And the fact that it had taken the shooter so long to pull the trigger, after all Asami had been standing on the sidewalk for quite a while, told him that the man had hesitated.

The more he thought about it, the more certain he was that this was not the work of any Japanese criminal organization. No, there was something off about this. It was more… personal.  
This person was not after Asami’s organization, he was after Asami himself.

And suddenly a name form the past popped up in his head. He couldn’t be sure, of course, but it did fit. This was just the kind of emotionally motivated, badly orchestrated attack that he would expect from the person in question. There certainly had never been any love lost between the two of them. In fact, Asami had been waiting for him to return from his self-inflicted exile for a few years now.

***

Akihito kissed Mi-chan’s button nose and cuddled her close. Meowing once, Mi licked Akihito’s cheek with her tiny tongue and butted her head against it. Akihito sighed happily and gave her a last kiss before setting her back on the floor.  
“Now, you be good. I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”  
Mi-chan yawned and bent down to groom her little front paws.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Akihito smiled and put on his sneakers.

After grabbing his back bag, he opened the front door. And groaned.

Right behind the door were Honda and Fukui, as usual. But this time they were accompanied by Ito and Sawa.

“Well, I guess it was to be expected,” Akihito sighed deeply.  
After the attack on Asami yesterday, Kirishima had tightened the security around him and Akihito and Akihito knew from past experience that arguing with Asami about it would be an exercise in futility.

“Good morning, Takaba-san,” Honda bowed his head a little and signaled to Ito to press the elevator button.  
“Good morning,” Akihito answered, shoulders slumping in a surrendering motion. He knew that the men were only following Asami’s orders and it would have been childish, not to mention pointless, to take it out on them. Besides, after being kidnapped by Sakazaki Akihito had had to admit that there might actually be some things Asami knew better. Not that he would ever admit that to the man himself.

Driving his Vespa through the morning traffic, Akihito made up his mind to enjoy the beautiful weather and not let the men’s presence get to him. After all it was not like they would interfere with his work.

Walking into the office of the Headline Magazine, Akihito drew a number of curious glances. Quickly making his way through the room, he kept his head down.

The editor-in-chief was sitting at his desk, writing on his laptop, when Akihito knocked on the doorframe. He didn’t appear to be too surprised by the entourage following Akihito. Taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his tie, he looked at Akihito with a contemplative look on his face.

“I can see you’ve still got your _associates_ with you.”  
“Yeah… They are… really interested in this business, we are actually thinking about setting up a… a freelance photography company, so, uh… they might stick around for a while.”  
“I see.” The older man continued to look at Akihito in a way that made it clear he could see through his lies. Akihito knew that his boss was not stupid nor naïve and could probably recognize Asami’s men for who they were.  
“Just don't do anything you’ll regret later, you are still a young man, Takaba,” the older man said putting his glasses back on.  
“I wont, everything is okay, I promise.” Akihito hoped fervently that the older man would drop the issue as he was rapidly running out of excuses.  
“Well, as long as they don’t expect to get paid…” The editor-in-chief shrugged his shoulders, smiling at Akihito sympathetically.  
“By the way, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about the shooting in Azabu last night?”  
“Shooting? Me? No… No, I haven’t heard anything,” Akihito shook his head hoping his expression didn’t convey his shock at being asked about the incident in which Asami had gotten injured.  
“Shame, nobody seems to know anything about it, not even the police. And yet Mitarai has interviewed two eyewitnesses who swear they saw a man in a dark suit get shot at. But apparently the man had a security team with him and they all disappeared quickly in a big Mercedes.”  
“Oh, wow… That sounds bad, but I’m sure that the police will find out what happened.” Akihito could practically feel the gaze of the four men standing right behind him in the back of his skull.  
“Could be an interesting case though, a lot of upscale residential buildings, embassies and members-only nightclubs in Azabu. One of the most expensive areas in Tokyo, you know.”  
“Yeah…” Akihito didn’t really know what to say. And what could he have said? _Yes, I know the area well, because I live there, in a huge penthouse apartment with the very man who got shot yesterday, most likely because he is an important figure in the underworld._

“Oh, well. I’m sure something will come up, it always does. But now I’ve got an assignment for you. We just got a tip that Araki Taro is going to marry Mizuno Tamiko today in a secret ceremony at the Meiji Jingu Shire.”  
“Araki Taro? Uwaah… He’s super famous! I knew he and Mizuno were dating, it’s been all over the tabloids for months now, but I had no idea they were getting married.”  
“Well, he is the first-born son as his name implies and he’s nearly thirty years old, so I’m guessing his parents have been pressuring for him to get settled.”  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Akihito felt an unexpected twinge in his heart when he realized that he and Asami could never get married unless the laws were changed. Though it would still be unlikely that his parents would accept their son marrying a man and one heavily involved with criminal activities at that.

“So, hop on it. The ceremony will start in about 40 minutes. I want close-ups of the couple and of Mizuno’s face and her dress, you know how women love pictures like that.”  
“You got it boss!”

The Meiji Jingu Shire was near Shinjuku and Akihito estimated that he could be there in 30 minutes if he traffic wasn’t too bad. Rushing out of his bosses’ office, Akihito headed for the elevators with Honda, Fukui, Ito and Sawa in tow.

“Takaba!”  
Stopping in his steps and turning his head, Akihito saw Mitarai, a fellow photographer for the magazine, approach him.  
“Did you hear about the shooting yesterday? I have already interviewed two witnesses. I think it might be about some shady guys from the underworld attacking each other. That would explain why it has not been reported to the police.”  
“I don’t know anything about it,” Akihito could feel his palms and armpits getting sweaty and he hoped that his face was still looking normal. Honda and Sawa had stepped closer and were now standing very close to Mitarai.  
“Uh… Hello? Do I know you?” Mitarai looked at the men perplexed.  
“They are my, uh… friends… We are actually in a hurry right now, so I’ll see you later.” Akihito started to walk away from Mitarai as fast as he could without it looking like he was fleeing the scene.  
“Just remember, if you find out anything, we go 60-40 on this, I’m the one who found the eyewitnesses!”  
“Sure!” Akihito waived with his hand as he entered the elevator and rammed the button as though his life depended on it.

 _I have got to start to come up with a better story, I can’t keep claiming they are my “friends” and “associates” forever, nobody’s going to buy that_ , Akihito thought, rubbing his face wearily.


	6. Chapter 6

Akihito left his Vespa in the parking lot of the office and hopped in the car with his four bodyguards. To fastest route to the shrine was via road 319 and the Metropolitan Expressway No. 4, neither one suitable for a Vespa.

Once they got near the shrine, Akihito decided that it would be better to park the car a bit further away, so as to not arouse suspicions. Walking slowly and trying to appear as a regular visitor, Akihito bowed his head at the shrine archway and when he arrived at the temizuya, he rinsed his hands and mouth according to the tradition. The only problem was that he had four men dressed in dark suits and wearing sunglasses following his every move. Akihito realized that no matter what he did, his bodyguards would catch the attention of everyone who saw them.  
“Do you have to look so…gangster-like?” Akihito hissed at the men, trying to look for a good hiding spot.  
“Asami-sama has very strict rules as to how his employees are to dress,” Honda responded solemnly, which only served to annoy Akihito more.  
“Fine, fine, whatever… Just follow me and don’t make noise.” Akihito shook his head as he wandered of the small road and in the forest nearby. Luckily, a lush forest surrounded the Meiji Jingu Shrine.

Akihito and his four bodyguards advanced cautiously until they were near the outer hall in front of the main building. Akihito had a good lens, but he didn’t intend to take any pictures of the happy couple until they exited the building. There were some lines he was not about to cross and secretly taking pictures of a couple getting married inside a temple was one of them.

It turned out that they had arrived just in the nick of time. Akihito had barely gotten his camera out of the bag and the long lens attached to it when he saw people exiting the temple. Soon he spotted Mizuno Tamiko’s white wedding kimono. It flowed gently around her legs as she walked next to her new husband, Araki Taro, who looked equally handsome in his black haori and grey hakama. Zooming in on the bride, Akihito snapped picture after picture of the beautiful woman, smiling shyly at her husband. The newlyweds clearly only had eyes for each other as they walked hand in hand across the outer hall.

Suddenly Akihito remembered that Asami’s mother was also called Tamiko. Looking at the happy bride, he wondered if she had worn a similar dress when he had married Asami’s father. Akihito shook his head at the thought. For some reason the idea of Asami Ryuichi having a father and a mother, not to mention the thought of him having been a baby, was almost impossible to comprehend.

 _I wonder what kind of relationship Asami had with his father. His mother died when Asami was only eight years old, so he probably doesn’t remember her that well. I wish I could have met them. Is Asami at all like his father? Was he a scary man too? Was Asami afraid of him when he was young? No, that’s not possible, Asami’s never been afraid of anything._ Without noticing Akihito had been staring in the horizon and lowered his camera on the ground. Starting to feel more and more like an intruder, which he admittedly was, Akihito packed away his camera in the backpack and began to quietly retreat.

When they got back to the car, Akihito heard his cell phone ring. Fishing the phone from his inner pocket, he saw the picture he’d taken of Asami, sleeping next to the head of a giant mascot, on the screen. Akihito had taken the picture when Asami was sleeping during a summer festival and was now using it as a contact picture for Asami on his phone.

“Hi,” Akihito answered.  
“Can you drop by Dracaena today?” Asami didn’t usually bother with chitchat.  
“Sure. I’m actually free now. Is everything okay…?”  
“Yes, I just need you to take a couple pictures of the club’s hostesses. Can you come by now?”  
“Yes, I’ll be there in about twenty or thirty minutes.”

After thirty-five minutes Akihito bustled through the door of the exquisite club, panting as if he’d ran the whole way. Honda, Fukui, Ito and Sawa walked in right behind him. Asami was sitting on a sofa with Satoya Mai and both were drinking what looked like whiskey. Satoya was dressed in a long black, one sleeved evening gown. Her hair was done up in an elegant up-do and she was wearing sparkling diamond drop earrings.

Akihito noticed that the whole staff seemed to be present. Waiters were dressed in traditional black and white colors while the female hostesses were dressed in glamorous, though sober, evening gowns, accentuated by expensive jewelry. A few were wearing traditional kimonos with the appropriate hairstyle and makeup. All of the women were very beautiful and Akihito suddenly felt very unsure of himself.

“Ah, Takaba-kun. The young lover arrives on the scene,” Satoya smiled to Akihito. Akihito couldn’t decide whether her smile was an amused one or a genuinely kind one.

But there was no mistaking the expression on Asami’s face. His grin a little more than a baring of white teeth, Asami remained silent and continued to enjoy his drink.  
“Good evening, Satoya-san. What kind of pictures would you like me to take?” Deciding to not pay Asami any attention, Akihito concentrated his attention on Satoya Mai.

“Well, here in our club we like for our gentleman guests to be able to reserve a hostess in advance if they so wish and for that we need pictures of them. So, if you could be so kind and to take beautiful pictures of my beautiful girls, I would be very grateful,” Satoya nodded in the general direction of the hostesses who had gathered near the sofa where she and Asami were sitting. All of them were openly staring at Asami, who, by the look of it, hadn’t noticed it. But since Akihito knew that hardly anything passed unnoticed by Asami, it was more likely that he just didn’t care. Most likely he was used to being ogled by women wherever he went.

Setting up his camera stand and camera near a big flower arrangement, Akihito began snapping pictures one after another. Taking beautiful pictures of very beautiful women could hardly be called a job, at least a very hard one, and very soon Akihito had taken several pictures of all of them.

When he was packing up his camera, he noticed a young man, about his own age, walk in the club. The man was clearly not part of the staff as he was wearing an expensive, trendy dark blue suit.

“Manzo! Just in time for the grand opening,” Satoya rose from her seat to greet the young man.  
“I want you to meet Ryuichi,” she said gesturing towards Asami.  
“Ryuichi, this is my younger brother, Satoya Manzo. The last time you met him, he was still a toddler.”

 _I swear to god, if he calls Asami by his first name I’m going to… to…_ Akihito had no idea what he would do, but he didn’t want other people calling Asami by his first name. _He is mine_ , Akihito thought petulantly.

But it quickly became clear that Satoya Manzo was not like his sister in any way. At first, it almost looked like he was going to turn around and walk away after having seen Asami sitting on the sofa. But, probably because he realized how odd and rude that would appear, he slowly approached Asami, though clearly very reluctantly, and bowed deeply at him.  
“It is an honor to meet you, Asami-sama. My sister has told me many great things about you, it seems that our family owes you a great deal,” Satoya Manzo’s voice sounded strangled as though he had a hard time getting the words out of his mouth.

“And this is Akihito Takaba. He is a photographer _and_ Ryuichi’s boyfriend,” Satoya smiled as she introduced Akihito to Manzo.  
“Nice to meet you, Akihito-san,” Manzo replied and bowed his head, though not nearly as deeply as he had with Asami.

Akihito noticed that the expression on Manzo’s face was taut and nervous. The man was clearly not at ease in Asami’s presence, though he could hardly be blamed for that. Asami Ryuichi was not exactly known for trying to make people around him feel comfortable.

“Manzo is here to help me run the club, though I rather think he has his mind set on higher goals, I expect him to open his own club in the near future,” Satoya Mai’s laughter tinkled in Akihito’s ears.  
“Mikami! Bring Manzo-kun a drink,” she ordered one of the hostesses.  
Lighting a cigar, Asami regarded the man in with a calm expression. Taking a seat near the sofa, Satoya Manzo accepted the drink brought to him by a young hostess in a light peach colored evening gown.

“I take it that you accept the changes my onesan has done to your club, Asami-sama?” Manzo directed his words to Asami, but his eyes remained fixed on his drink.  
“Yes.”  
Akihito turned his eyes to Asami, but as usual, Asami’s expression revealed nothing.  
“That makes me very happy,” Manzo bowed his head, though he still refused to look Asami in the eyes. Satoya Mai regarded her brother with a peculiar look on her face, it was as if she too had noticed his nervousness.

Akihito had packed his stuff and was now sitting on a seat near the wall, surveying Satoya Manzo with interest. It was now clear that the man was very uncomfortable in Asami Ryuichi’s presence, but there was also something else. An air of hostility, which he was not able to fully hide despite his polite manners.

Suddenly Asami got up from his seat.  
“I’m confident that the club will be a success, Mai. When are you expecting the first customers?”  
Turning her head from his brother, Satoya Mai schooled her features to reveal only a pleasant smile and answered,  
“Within an hour.”  
“Good luck. I’ll be expecting weekly reports.”  
“Of course, Ryuichi. Thank you for visiting and please come again.”  
“I will,” Asami nodded his head as he headed for the stairs that led to the exit. Grabbing his backpack, Akihito walked over to Satoya.  
“I’ll send the pictures to you in an email later today, Satoya-san.”  
“Oh, yes. The photos. Thank you, Akihito, that will be fine.” Satoya Mai looked as if she’d already forgotten all about Akihito and his pictures.

Hurrying after Asami, Akihito nearly ran out of the club. He didn’t want to be left alone with Satoya Mai and her strange brother.


	7. Chapter 7

When Asami and Akihito exited the club, they were immediately surrounded by seven of Asami’s men. Akihito wondered if Asami felt scared, knowing that someone might be pointing a gun at his head at that very moment. He certainly didn’t look like it, walking calmly to his car while smoking the remnants of his cigar.

“My Vespa-“  
“My men will take care of it,” Asami responded without turning his head.

Akihito climbed in the car next to Asami. As soon as he sat down, the car started moving. Turning his head, Akihito could see that four black, unmarked cars surrounded them as they dove into the afternoon traffic. Akihito frowned, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Clearly the situation was very serious and Kirishima was not leaving anything to chance. Akihito wondered how many men Asami had working for him. Every time something happened the men just seemed to appear out of nowhere. Always dressed in black, heavily armed and ready fight to the death for Asami Ryuichi.

When the car finally stopped in front of the high-rise apartment building where Asami’s penthouse was located, Akihito quickly got out of the car and walked inside. Some of the men stationed themselves around the building while some followed them inside. The ride in the elevator was as quiet and the mood as depressing as it had been in the car.

Feeling relieved as they finally reached the top floor, Akihito unlocked the door to the penthouse and was greeted by loud meowing coming from inside.  
“Mi-chan! We’re home, sweetheart. Have you been a good kitty?” Akihito crouched on the hallway floor and readied himself to scoop up the little kitten running towards him as fast as her little paws would carry her.

Talking happily to the little kitten in his arms, Akihito toyed off his sneakers and walked into the kitchen.  
“Oh… Look at that, you’ve eaten almost all the food I left you. Good girl! You’re growing so fast.”  
Meowing loudly, Mi-chan nibbled at Akihito’s earlobe and pawed at his sweater. Laughing at the ticklish feeling of the little sharp teeth on his skin, Akihito put the little kitten on the floor and opened the fridge.  
“Asami? Do you want to eat something?” he called Asami, who had taken a seat in the armchair in the living room and switched on the TV. Mi-chan’s ears perked up at the sound and she padded over to the living room.

“Asami?” Akihito walked closer to him, as Asami seemed to not have heard him, having sunk in deep thoughts.  
“Asami?”  
“What?”  
“Food. Do you want to eat something?”  
“Sure,” Asami shrugged his shoulders.  
“What would you like to have?” Akihito asked, but it was clear that Asami was no longer listening.  
“I guess I’ll just see what we have, then,” Akihito stated, more to himself, and walked back to the kitchen.

As he was rinsing the rice, he heard the apartment door open and the sound of hurried footsteps. Peeking around the kitchen corner, Akihito saw Kirishima walk in the living room, with a troubled expression on his face. Apparently he had a key to the apartment in case of an emergency.

Asami didn’t turn his gaze from the TV, not even when Kirishima was standing right next to him.

“What happened and how bad is it?” he asked calmly.  
“It’s Tano. He got shot at. Someone in a hoodie and with a scarf tied around his face entered the parking garage and tried to approach one of your cars. Tano was there alone at the time and as he moved to stop the man, he pulled a gun on him immediately. Miyashi and Kuba heard the shot and ran after him. Miyashi shot the man in the thigh, but he had a car and a driver ready. The men are now pursuing them through the city. We have a license plate number and I already ran it through the registry, but it turned out to be a stolen car. I am waiting for the men to contact me as soon as they catch him. Tano is being taken to the hospital, the bullet went through his right arm.” After finishing his report, Kirishima stood silent.

Leaning his head against the backrest, Asami continued to watch the evening news report, with Kirishima standing quietly by his side.

After the news report ended, Asami turned off the TV and spoke in a toneless voice,  
“Call Kuroda, I want the ballistics on the gun. Then call Kato, tell him to come here. I have a job for him. And have someone contact Tano’s family.”  
“Yes, Asami-sama. Is there anything else I can to for you?”  
“Did you get the recordings from the surveillance cameras from when I was shot?”  
“Yes and I’ve looked through them several times. But there was nothing, probably because there were only two cameras in that area and neither one was pointed at the direction the bullet came from.”  
Asami nodded his head as though he’d been expecting the news.  
“I’ll go contact Kato now, sir. Suoh is right behind the door if you need him.” Kirishima bowed his head and turning around, walked out of the apartment.

The news that Tano had been shot at scared Akihito. He’d just seen the young man when he followed him and Asami home from the club.

Walking over to the sofa, Akihito sat down and looked at Asami.  
“Is it safe for me to go to work tomorrow?” he asked quietly.  
Akihito could see the corners of Asami’s lips curl in an amused smile.  
“You’ve never let the possibility of danger scare you before. In fact, as I recall, you usually go out of your way to look for trouble and for an opportunity to butt into other people’s business. What is so different this time?”  
“Well, it _is_ different! People are being shot at!” Akihito exclaimed.  
“No one has died.”  
“Yet! But, what if tomorrow when I go to work-“  
“My men will protect you and anyway, the shooter is not after you.”  
“So, he’s after you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Who?”  
“Someone who wants me dead.”  
“ _Who?_ ”  
“Does it really matter? What would you do with the information? Go after him?”  
“But… Aren’t you going to do anything?!” Akihito cried out.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes what? What are you going to do?”  
“Do you really want to know?” Asami gave Akihito a sidelong glance with his brow raised.  
“Yes! Well, maybe… I mean… it depends…” Akihito muttered. He still didn’t know what had happened to Sakazaki and it bothered him. But at the same time he was afraid of finding out.  
As if reading his thoughts, Asami said,  
“Remember what I told you. Before you ask me any questions, you have to be sure you want to hear the answer.”

Silenced by Asami’s reply, Akihito got up and walked over to the kitchen, deciding to start preparing dinner.  
_I’m not condoning any illegal action Asami might take, I am simply acknowledging the fact that I can’t stop him_ , Akihito reasoned with himself, with a frown on his face as he chopped the vegetables.

***

After dinner Asami went in the bathroom to take a shower, while Akihito cleaned the table. After he was done, he opened his laptop and the file containing the pictures he’d taken of the hostesses at the club.

The women were all very beautiful and Akihito felt a twinge of jealousy when he remembered how openly they had been staring at Asami. Akihito had no idea whether Asami was gay, bisexual or something else. He rather suspected that Asami didn’t bother with labels like that, he simply took what he wanted, whatever or whoever that was. Asami wasn’t the type of person who craved society’s acceptance or even its approval.

Clicking on the Send button, Akihito sent the last pictures to Satoya Mai’s email address. As he was closing his laptop, there was a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it.” Akihito said, walking over to the hallway, just as Asami stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe and with his wet hair combed back. But before Akihito could reach the door, it opened and Kirishima stepped in again. With him was an old man Akihito did not recognize.

“Asami-sama, I have Kato with me.”  
The old man bowed deep, with a kind smile on his face. Akihito instinctively liked him, he looked like the kind of man one would want as a grandfather. He had on an old trench coat and a tattered satchel that looked like it could fall apart at any minute.  
“Good evening, Asami-sama. Kirishima-san told me you have a job for me. I would be happy to help you any way I can.”  
Asami took a piece of paper from a side table drawer in the hallway and scribbled two names on it.  
“See what you can find,” he said, handing the paper to the old man.  
Folding the paper carefully the old man slipped it in one of the side pockets on his satchel.  
“I’ll come by your office tomorrow. Good night.” Bowing deep again, the man left quietly.

Asami turned his attention to Kirishima.  
“Have you caught the shooter?”  
“No. The men followed the car to a residential area, but then lost sight of it for about four, five minutes. When they found it again, it had been parked in an alley and the driver had been shot. The person who shot Tano must have fled on foot after shooting his accomplice. They even looked for a blood trail since the man must be bleeding heavily from his wound, but there was nothing.”  
“He didn’t want to leave witnesses. Have you already ID’d the driver?”  
“He had his driving license on him. I recognized the name at once, Tsuda Oki. He is known for providing rides for people wanting to make a quick getaway, for example bank robbers. But he’s never been directly associated with any group or organization; he worked as a freelancer with a strict cash-only policy, so tracing the names of his customers will take a while, but it can be done.”

“So, the driver was Japanese,” Asami stated, sounding more like he was thinking out loud than talking to Kirishima.  
“…yes, sir? Is that- I mean, I can check again, but I am pretty sure that-“  
“No. Forget the driver, he’s irrelevant,” Asami interrupted.  
“Yes, sir. What would you like us to do now?”  
“Nothing. Go home and get some rest. We’ll continue tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Asami-sama. I wish you good night.”

As soon as Kirishima had left, Akihito walked up to Asami.  
“Who was that old man?”  
“Someone who works for me.”  
“What did you write on the paper you gave him?”  
“So now you are interested? Just a while ago you were too scared to go to work. Why don’t you go take a shower instead,” Asami said patting Akihito on the head as he walked past him.  
Scowling at Asami behind his back, Akihito walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

Akihito laid his head on the pillow and sighed deeply. Asami was sitting upright next to him, leaning on a mountain of pillows and reading a newspaper. Mi-chan had fallen asleep in her white bed in the living room, though she would undoubtedly wake up at some point and demand to be lifted up on the bed.

Akihito contemplated Asami’s peaceful demeanor for a while before speaking.  
“Is it always going to be like this? A new danger behind every corner?”  
“To some extent, yes,” Asami replied without averting his eyes from the newspaper.  
“Why would you want to live like this?”  
“Because this is what I’m best at and in this I’m the best.” Asami folded the newspaper and put it down on the nightstand, turning to face Akihito, “you knew what you were getting into when you got involved with me.”  
“But what if you quit-“  
“You don’t ‘quit’ from this line of business,” Asami answered and lifted his left hand on Akihito’s exposed hip.  
“Asami, stop it! I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you!” Akihito hit Asami on the chest with his fist, but that merely had the effect of amusing Asami, his golden and hazel eyes regarding Akihito as though he was prey.  
“There is nothing to discuss. This is what I do and will always do and as my personal property, your place is next to me. You are simply going to have to learn to live with it.”  
“Wha- I am not your personal property!” Akihito contested hotly.

Ignoring his intended one’s protesting, Asami flipped Akihito over, landing him face first on the mattress and grabbed a hold of his hips lifting them up, forcing Akihito to bend his knees under him.

“I hate you!” came Akihito’s muffled voice from below as he did his best to struggle against Asami’s vice-like grip.  
“I know… You hate me _so_ much…” Hearing the smile in Asami’s voice infuriated Akihito even more, but he was powerless against Asami’s strength. Reaching over to the nightstand, Asami took out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Massaging Akihito’s bottom and spreading the plump cheeks, Asami caressed his gel-coated fingers along the crevice, pausing to gently rub over the pink pucker. After a while, when he felt the tight ring of muscle loosen a little, he inserted a finger, moving it around, coating the opening with the gel. When he felt the muscle loosening a little more, he inserted a second finger, scissoring them and running them over the prostate repeatedly, feeling the stretched pucker clench and Akihito’s hips jerk.

“Do you hate this too?”  
“Ye- yes…” Akihito’s muffled voice sounded somewhat strangled and high-pitched.  
“Yes, I can hear clearly just how much you hate it,” Asami responded with a silky voice. Adding a third finger and pushing it deep in, Asami added pressure on Akihito’s prostate until his thighs were trembling.  
“Let’s see if you can take four,” Asami said as he began to slowly push in a fourth one.  
“No! Asami, it’s too muchnnhhh…” His breath leaving him in a long shudder, Akihito grasped the sheets in a death grip as he felt the fingers inside him widening, opening him up even more.

“Take them out…no…don’t…ooohhhffuuck….” Akihito _really_ wanted to stay angry with Asami, but his skillful fingers were rubbing his prostate just so and opening him up in an almost obscene way, turning him on so much that he could barely breathe.  
But just when Akihito was sure he was going to blow his load right then and there, the fingers retracted without a warning, making him keen desperately.

Spreading the cheeks so that the glistening, pink hole was in clear view, Asami asked thoughtfully,  
“Maybe I should take a picture of this?”  
“No! Asami, don’t…” Akihito tried to put his arm behind him, but Asami slapped it away.  
“Don’t try to cover yourself, I want to see all of what is mine.”

Dipping one shoulder, Akihito went down on one elbow and looked over his shoulder at Asami, face flushed with arousal. Voice imbued with desire, he whispered,  
“Asami… I need it… please…”  
Feeling his erection tighten almost painfully at the sight of Akihito’s plump, moist lips begging him, Asami jacked his erection quickly a few times, coating it with lube and guiding it to the clenching opening and entered him in one long slide.

After thrusting in slowly for a few times, setting the rhythm, Asami dove into a steady pace of deep fucking, enjoying the sight of Akihito’s lean body writhing beneath him and his stretched hole taking him in. As Akihito’s ragged moans grew louder, Asami quickened his pace, rutting in hard.  
“As- Asami… Ohhhh… Oh…I’m gonna… Asami, please… touch me…there…” Akihito panted bracing himself on the bed’s headboard.

Smirking by himself in the shadows of the room, Asami reached his hand beneath Akihito and began to work his hand over his cock. It didn’t take long until he could feel the body beneath him convulsing and the ring of muscle tightening around his cock. Pumping in a few more times Asami arched his back, closing his eyes as he filled Akihito’s tight channel with his cum.

***

When Asami arrived at his office next morning, the weather was warm and a balmy summer breeze caressed his face as he walked from the car to the lobby. In a nearby park little children were running around in their summer clothes, laughing and playing.

Suoh had followed Asami all the way to his room and peered at every corner to make sure no one was hiding there.  
“I don’t think anyone will try to shoot me here,” Asami remarked as he took of his jacket.  
Suoh had had a worried look on his face ever since Asami had been shot at and it was clear that he had made it his personal responsibility to make sure it would not happen again.  
“I’ll be right outside the door, Asami-sama,” he bowed his head before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

The next few hours Asami devoted to business matters; going through various reports, signing papers and making decisions. Just as Kirishima had placed an order for Asami’s and his own lunch, he received a call from the reception in the lobby that there was a visitor for Asami Ryuichi, a mister Kato.

The old man arrived as quietly as he always did, with a gentle smile on his face. After handing over a stack of papers, he left, as unobtrusively as always.

After knocking on Asami’s door, Kirishima opened it.  
“Kato came by and brought the information you asked for, sir.”

***

Satoya Mai looked surprised when she saw Asami walk in the club. She was standing next to the bar counter, wearing an ivory colored linen dress with a pair of white pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. Her silky, jet-black hair had been left down and she had only a little makeup on.

“Ryuichi? I didn’t expect to see you today. Has something happened?”  
“How did the grand opening go?” Asami asked as he lighted a cigar and took a seat in one of the armchairs set in the lounge area.  
“Very well. Many of the hostesses have already been booked for several weeks ahead.”  
“And Manzo?”  
“Manzo? What about him?” Satoya looked perplexed.  
“Is he here?”  
“No. Actually I have no idea where he is. I’ve been trying to reach him all day. He left very shortly after you yesterday and I haven’t heard of him since. He’s been very busy the last few days, as have I, and we haven’t really had a chance to talk.” Satoya took a seat near Asami and signaled the waiter behind the bar counter to bring Asami a drink.

For a long while Asami remained silent, slowly drinking his whiskey and watching the glowing head of his cigar turn to ash.

“A few days ago I got shot at. Luckily for me the shooter, a young man, was not very skilled and the bullet only grazed my arm.”  
Asami tapped the end of his cigar on a black ashtray before he continued.  
“Yesterday the same young man entered the parking garage of my apartment building and when he was stopped by one of my men, he shot him in the arm. My men pursued him and in the process, the young man got shot in the thigh. But this time he had an accomplice with him, someone was waiting for him with a car. After chasing him throughout the city, my men found the car abandoned with the driver still behind the wheel. He’d been shot through the head and the shooter had disappeared.”

Asami turned his gaze to Satoya.  
“It was Manzo.”

As a testament to Satoya Mai’s upbringing in a yakuza family, she remained fully composed at hearing the news, only blinking a few times. Putting down her drink on a stone table, she listened silently as Asami continued.

“At the moment your brother is hiding somewhere. As the bullet went straight through his thigh, I’d say he is in immediate need of medical attention.”

Satoya Mai sat quiet for a while, staring in the distance, before speaking,  
“I don’t know what to say. I have no reason to doubt your words, but I can’t even begin to fathom why Manzo would… _could_ do something like that? What could he possibly have to gain from doing something like that?” Satoya’s face remained calm, but her taut voice revealed her shock.  
“If you are here to find out whether I am somehow involved in Manzo’s business, whatever they may be, I can assure that I know nothing of them. I would _never_ go against you,” Satoya said, looking Asami straight in the eyes.  
“I know,” Asami replied.

“My men don’t yet know the identity of the shooter as Manzo was wearing a scarf around his head to hide his face when entered the parking garage. But I will have to tell them, today.”  
“Can I ask… What made you suspect Manzo?” Satoya asked hesitantly.  
“When I came here to meet you the day after I got shot, and Manzo was here, it was obvious from the start that he was not only hostile towards me, as hard as he tried to hide it, but also afraid of me. Very afraid. And today I received some information on him… Your brother has been dealing with the wrong kind of people for a while now. Did you know Manzo has gambling debts?”  
“No… I had no idea…” Satoya seemed genuinely baffled by the mere idea.  
“It’s not much, but some of these money lenders... Well, they can be quite menacing,” Asami shrugged his shoulders.

The waiter had retreated to the back room and Asami’s men were standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the lounge area where Asami and Satoya were seated. Apart from the quiet hum of the air conditioning, the room was silent. Asami continued to look at Mai, downing the remains of his drink.

“I- I don’t know what you want me to say. Or do. This is horrifying. I don’t understand why Manzo would do something like this and I don’t know where he is now.”  
“I know you don’t,” Asami replied, ”but frankly, I’m more interested in the person who put your brother up to this. Manzo is not a hitman as you said yourself. He is a businessman. He may resent me for his own reasons, but he would never come up with the idea shooting someone, especially me, on his own.”

“What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything. Anything.” Satoya spoke, her distress now clearly evident in her voice.  
“I’ve already got a list of all the properties you and Manzo own. What I want from you is a list of any other places he might go to, or use as a hideout. And the names of anyone who he might turn to for help. Also, send me a recent picture of him to my cell phone.”  
“Yes, of course. I’ll do it immediately.” Satoya rushed over to the bar counter and taking out a notepad and a pencil, she began to write quickly.

When she was finished, she brought the list to Asami.  
“I will keep trying to call him and text him, but I can’t promise he will answer me. He knows that I would never approve of him doing something like this, so he might be scared of contacting me. But maybe you can use his telephone number to locate him.”  
“We will do that, but I'd be very surprised if he hasn't already broken his phone to pieces, to prevent anyone from tracking him down.”  
“Oh…” Satoya sat on the couch, looking like she’d gotten the air punched out of her.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll tell my men not to harm him when they find him.” Asami stated as he got up and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in his car, Asami spoke to Kirishima and Suoh,  
“The person who shot me and Tano is Satoya Mai’s brother, Satoya Manzo. You met him the other day when Mai introduced us. But this was not his idea. Another person talked him into this and I think I know who that person is. But in order to find him, we must first locate Manzo. Mai gave me a list of places where his brother might be, and she sent me a recent picture of him,” Asami handed over the list Mai had written to Suoh, ”I want you to send men to search through all of them within the next few hours. Make sure they don’t harm him if they find him. Just bring him to me.”  
“Yes, sir,” Suoh replied, taking out his mobile phone. After receiving the picture of Manzo as a text message from Asami, he took a picture of the list written by Satoya Mai, and sent both of them to twenty of Asami’s men, along with his instructions.

Back at the office, Asami immersed himself in work. Going through an endless pile of reports, making plans and issuing orders, he worked non-stop until Kirishima had his lunch brought up.

Had it not been for Akihito’s cooking and the lunches arranged by Kirishima, Asami would most likely have existed solely on cigarettes and whiskey. But Kirishima had taken it upon himself to make sure his boss ate at least one healthy meal every day. Today he had ordered a platter with Futomaki sushi, shrimp Gyoza and miso soup. And to celebrate the beginning of summer, he had also ordered a serving of Mochi ice cream. Traditions and proper manners were not something that could be disregarded just because one happened to be the head of a powerful underworld syndicate.

While Asami was eating his well-deserved lunch, Kirishima received a text message informing him that Manzo had been found and that the men were on their way to the office with him.  
Kirishima was loath to disturb Asami’s lunch, but he also knew that Asami would want to deal with the matter at hand immediately and so, after the men had arrived, he knocked on Asami’s door.

“Stay here and wait,” Kirishima instructed the five men who had brought Manzo in. As Manzo had been frisked and his hands tied with cable ties, there was no risk of him trying to harm anyone. The young man looked defiant, but it was all an act and not a very good one at that. Holding his arm, when entering the room, Kirishima could feel him shaking.

Asami had turned his chair so that he could look at the view from the window while he was enjoying his lunch. When he heard Kirishima enter with Manzo, he turned around, but continued eating.

“Sit down.” Kirishima pushed Manzo down on one of the chairs in front of Asami’s desk. His face was sweaty and pale and his right thigh had a bandage wrapped around it with blood soaking through it.

“I spoke to your sister today. Mai was very shocked to hear about what you have done”, Asami spoke before lifting a small piece of a Mochi cake to his mouth with chopsticks.  
“As if you’d care about that! You abandoned her years ago!” Manzo spat out the words from his mouth as though they had a foul taste on them.  
“I see. So that is why you resent me so much. You think I’ve done your onisan a great injustice.” Asami put down the chopsticks and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Did it ever occur you to ask _her_ , if she felt the same way?”  
Leaning back in his chair, Asami looked at Manzo straight in the eyes.  
“Our engagement was an arranged one, it was agreed upon when Mai and I were both barely eight years old. Mai and I talked about it when we got older and she knew very well that I wanted to leave my fathers organization as soon as possible. And she herself was not about to settle in the role of being a yakuza wife, she wanted a career of her own.”  
“You are lying! Mai loved you!”  
“Mai is a grown woman. If she has something to say to me, she can say it herself. She has carved a successful career for herself and the last thing she needs is her brother to treat her as a damsel in distress. She’s more successful than you’ll ever be, because unlike her, you insist on living in the past, unable to let it go.”

Getting up from his chair, Asami walked around his desk to where Manzo was sitting and leaned on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“You need to understand the severity of your situation. You shot me and one of my men and you killed the driver who helped you escape.”  
“I- he… he would have ratted me out. And you were not seriously injured and neither was the man I shot in the garage.” Manzo’s defiant and stubborn attitude was now long gone, replaced with a pitiful expression.  
“It would have been better for you if I had died. As it is now, I can’t let you get away with you have done. It would set a bad example for others out there who might entertain similar thoughts.”  
“I’m very sorry…” Manzo let his gaze drop on his lap and Kirishima could see drops of clear liquid fall on his trousers. Manzo was crying.  
“Oh, I’m sure you are. Unfortunately for you, being sorry is not nearly enough. But if you help me find Liu Yanzhui, I’m might be persuaded to show some lenience towards you.”

Manzo’s head snapped up and he stared Asami.  
“How did you know…?”  
“Ah, so it _was_ Yanzhui who put you up to this.”  
“He… he said, that if I shot- I mean, if you were out of the picture then I could take over your organization and… Mai could also benefit… and I needed the money, I owe money to… some people.”  
“And you believed him? You genuinely believed that a young man like you, barely in your 20s, could take over after me? That my men would take orders from you?”

Manzo could hear Kirishima, standing right behind him, snort quietly.

“The only thing that would have happened is that my men would have killed you, and Mai, slowly and painfully.”  
Asami waited for the information to sink in. Manzo’s shaking had taken a turn for the worse and the skin on his face had become pale and clammy. It was clear the he was in acute need of medical attention, but Asami pressed on.

“Did you ever pause to ask yourself what were Yanzhui’s motives for doing this? Or did you perhaps think that he was acting purely out of the kindness of his heart? Yanzhui’s been using you like a pawn from the beginning, to further his own agenda. This was never about you. And right now, I am the only thing standing between my men and you. One word from me and they will come at you like a pack of hungry wolves.  
Manzo was crying openly now and turned his gaze to Kirishima, hoping to find some compassion, but was met with a steely gaze.

“I- I don’t know where Yanzhui is now, but he gave me a phone number I could call. I’ve met him at a café in Chuo. I can give you the number.”  
Asami nodded his head to Kirishima, who cut open the cable ties binding Manzo’s hands and handed him a notebook and a pencil.  
After Manzo had written down the number, Kirishima took the pad and left the room.

Manzo stared at his knees, not daring to look Asami in the eyes. He knew he had fucked up, royally. How could he have been so naïve? How could he have thought that someone like him could ever take over Asami Ryuichi's organization? He didn’t even know the extent of it. When Yanzhui had talked about it, he had made it sound so exiting, almost like in the movies, and it had made Manzo feel like he could really do it, become a badass crime lord.

But now that he was here, in Asami’s presence, Manzo realized with absolute certainty that Asami Ryuichi was not someone he could ever hope to replace. The man exuded dominance, absolute authority over everyone present and most of all, danger. He’d never met anyone who could terrify him to such an extent without even raising his voice. _How could I have been so stupid?! And what is going to happen to Mai now?_

“I- I want you to know… Mai had absolutely nothing to do with this, she doesn’t know about Yanzhui or… any of this. She would never have let me go against you. Please, don’t hurt her,” Manzo pleaded with Asami without lifting his gaze.  
“You don’t need worry about Mai. She might be deeply ashamed of what her brother has done, but other than that she will be fine.”

Manzo knew Asami was right. Ever since he could remember, Mai had always tried to instill the meaning of honor in him. As a daughter of a yakuza family, she had always placed honor and absolute loyalty to family before everything else. And now she would have to live with the knowledge that her brother had gone against everything she held sacred in life. Tears began to fall again, and this time Manzo didn’t even try to stop them.

Soon Kirishima walked in the room again, with a mobile phone in his hand.  
“We are ready to make the call.”  
“Manzo, look at me,” Asami spoke in a harsh voice.  
“You will now call Yanzhui and set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon. Tell him that you’ve been shot in the thigh and that you need his help if you’re going to carry out the plan. And for your own sake, I suggest you make it believable.”

With a shaky hand, Manzo took the mobile phone from Kirishima and dialed the number. It took a while before he got an answer.

“Why are you calling me? I told you not to contact me before the job was done!” The angry voice, with a heavy Chinese accent, made Manzo wince, but he was not in a position to back down now.  
“I need your help, I have been shot in my right thigh. It’s really bad. I can’t do this on my own anymore. You promised to help me. I have a place I can stay the night, but you have to meet me tomorrow afternoon.”

Manzo could hear angry muttering on the other end of the line. He looked up at Kirishima, who was holding his own mobile phone to his ear and realized that he was listening to the conversation.

“Fine. Meet me at 2 Chome-62 Nihonbashihamachō, in Chuo, under the expressway 6, next to the Sumida river. At two o’clock sharp. Don’t be late and don’t tell anyone about our meeting or about me.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Yanzhui ended the call.  
“Well, at least he agreed to meet me…” Manzo looked up at Asami and Kirishima, hopeful that they might show him some mercy, now that he’d helped them.  
“He didn’t agree to meet you so that he could help you. He only wants to meet you so that he can kill you. You’ve become a liability to him now that you’re injured and clearly not able to finish the job.” Asami’s face revealed no emotions as he spoke.

“Take him to a safe house, he can stay there until tomorrow and get a doctor to take a look at his leg. I don’t want him keeling over before the meeting”, Asami instructed Kirishima and then turned around to walk back behind his desk, indicating that the discussion was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito unlocked the front door to the apartment, only to find Mi-chan standing right behind it.

“Sweetie, you have to move a little so that I can get in.” Carefully and slowly opening the door, Akihito was able to slide inside through the narrow opening. Mi-chan meowed loudly and demandingly, trying to climb up Akihito’s leg.  
“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere anymore.” Akihito sat down on the hallway floor and picked the little kitten in his arms. Mi butted his head against Akihito’s jaw and pawed his face.  
“I know, I know, you were alone for six hours. I’m so sorry. But I’m here now, sweetheart. What do you say we go get you something to eat? Hmm?”

Akihito was hungry and his legs were hurting. He’d been on an assignment at the Tokyo Spring Fashion Week, taking pictures of the celebrities at the fashion show. It had been interesting, even if fashion was not really his cup of tea. But after several hours of running around, he wanted nothing more than to stuff his belly with food and crash down on the sofa with Mi-chan.

After filling the kitten’s food and water bowls, Akihito quickly cleaned up her litter box and then returned to the kitchen to get some food for himself. He’d bought a ready-made bento with rice, chicken, vegetables and beans and for dessert he had bought a Mont Blanc cake.

Munching on his food, Akihito sat cross-legged on the sofa with his laptop in his lap and idly browsed through the pictures he’d taken during the day. Some of the clothes the people at the fashion shows had been wearing were completely crazy, at least in Akihito’s opinion. They were certainly not the kind of clothes that Akihito thought of when he pictured a beautiful woman in his head. Not that he fantasized about women a lot these days. Asami had quite taken over that part of his brain. Sometimes Akihito wondered if he had become gay, but at the same time he knew that he didn’t look at other men like he did Asami. He wasn’t interested in other men or their bodies. It was only Asami that could turn his head. Akihito didn’t really know what to make of it, so he tried not to think about it at all. It was usually easier that way.

Finishing the last bite of his cake, Akihito wiped his mouth with a tissue and stretched his legs, lying down on the soft sofa cushions. _No harm in a little nap_ , he thought as he closed his eyes, yawning widely. _I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes, ten, fifteen tops._

***

“Akihito.”  
Akihito was roused from his sleep by a low voice and a hand caressing his cheek.  
“It’s time to wake up.”  
“What… How- what… What time is it?” Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Akihito clambered up to a sitting position.  
“It’s eight in the evening,” Asami sat down on the armchair and turned on the TV with the remote control. The sky outside the penthouse windows had turned black, with stars scattered across it.

Mi-chan was on the floor next to Asami’s feet, playing with her stuffed bunny. It was hard to tell who was winning as the bunny was over half her size.

“Oh… Well, I guess it can’t be helped anymore. When did you arrive?” Akihito was trying to get his thoughts in order, his mind still fuzzy after the prolonged nap.  
“About ten minutes ago.”  
“Have you had anything to eat? I could fix us something.” Akihito got up from the sofa and stretched his muscles until he could hear them creak.  
“Sure,” Asami shrugged his shoulders.

Akihito padded over to the kitchen and put on the rice cooker. He put together a tray with two plates of rice and curry sauce, though he put very little food on his own plate, two bottles of Duvel beer and a few pieces of Castella sponge cake and carried the tray to the living room. Mi-chan perked up at the scent of food, and Akihito went back to the kitchen to fill her bowl with a little food.  
“Here, Mi-chan, you can eat this. I don’t think curry sauce is good for a little kitten’s tummy.”

They ate in relative silence, as Mi-chan was quite the noisy eater, and watched the news. After they had both finished their food, Asami got up and walked to the bathroom to take his traditional Friday bath. Akihito cleaned the dishes from the living room table and kitchen. While Asami was still in the bathroom, he played with Mi-chan on the living room floor in the hopes of tiring her out so that she would sleep peacefully through the night. If she woke up in the middle of the night, she would usually paw at Akihito’s face until he woke up and then try to engage him into playing with her. It was very cute, but also very tiring.

When Akihito heard the bathroom door open, he got up from the floor, much to Mi-chan’s chagrin and walked over to the bathroom just as Asami was coming out with a towel wrapped around his hips.  
“I left the bathwater in for you if you want to take a bath,” Asami said as he walked past Akihito towards the bedroom.  
“Thanks!” After stripping off his clothes, Akihito took a quick shower and then climbed in the bathtub. One of the perks of living with Asami was the huge bathtub in the bathroom. Akihito’s old apartment had also had a bathtub, but it had been so small that he hadn’t even been able to stretch his legs and had had to draw his knees up to his chest when sitting in it. It was more like a small basin, really.

When Akihito emerged from the bathroom, face red and glowing and hair dried with a towel until it stuck out in all directions, he walked in the bedroom to find Asami already in bed.

Lifting aside the blanket, Asami invited Akihito to lie down next to him. Sometimes Akihito wondered if Asami realized it made him look like a predator asking for its prey to voluntarily hop into its mouth.  
Never the one to back down in the face of a challenge, Akihito climbed on the bed and sat between Asami’s thighs.

Asami stroked his fingers along Akihito’s side in a languid movement. The gentle touch made Akihito blush and he shuddered as Asami pulled him closer into a steamy kiss. Pushing his tongue between Akihito’s parted lips, Asami claimed his mouth until they were both gasping for air. Akihito could feel a shiver roll down his back and blood pooling in his groin area. Shifting in a wriggle, Akihito rubbed his semi-hard erection against Asami’s groin, making him grunt, as the bulge in his boxers grew bigger.

Asami thumbed over Akihito’s nipples, rubbing them in to firm points, making Akihito whimper quietly. Closing a mouth over a nipple, Asami bit lightly, pulling the skin until Akihito was making soft, anxious noises and gasping. Brushing their lips together again for a second, Asami bent his head to lick along his shoulder, before biting lightly.

“Lean closer,” he whispered in a husky voice, cradling Akihito against his body with one arm around his waist. Akihito rocked against Asami, trying to get more friction on his growing erection. Licking and kissing along Akihito’s neck, Asami bit down on his shoulder, making Akihito gasp, before trailing higher up to his jawline and to his lips, capturing his mouth in a series of possessive, demanding kisses that took Akihito’s breath away.

“Asami… More, I w- want more…” Akihito breathed in Asami’s ear after he finally released his mouth. His penis was now leaking pre cum, smearing on Asami’s stomach and he was desperate to have Asami enter him.  
“More what?” Asami’s voice was silky smooth, as his hands traveled lower on Akihito’s back and began to massage his bottom.  
“More… I want you…in me…” Akihito placed small kisses on Asami’s cheeks, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, keening softly.  
Uttering an agreeable hum, Asami reached his arm over to the nightstand to take out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Get on your knees on the bed, facing the wall,” Asami ordered Akihito, who immediately moved to obey, though confused as he’d expected for Asami to prep and lube him. Sitting on his knees, Akihito waited.  
“Hold out your hand, palm up.”  
Again, Akihito obeyed and held out his hand to his side and watched Asami pour a little dollop of lube in the palm of his hand.

“I want you to stretch and lube yourself while I watch. Spread your legs, so that I can see you stretch your pretty pink hole for me,” Asami spoke, eyes gleaming in the shadows.

Akihito was sure his face was burning red, but slowly he bent forward on the bed, bracing himself on his other elbow, while bringing his other hand behind him, between his cheeks. Spreading his knees, one at the time and pushing his butt up until he knew Asami could see everything as if he’d been on display.

Beginning slowly, he rubbed his fingers along the crevice, circling the pink pucker with a gentle touch, waiting for the first layer of tension to ease up. Breathing deeply, willing his body to relax, Akihito increased the pressure a little, pushing two fingers against the hole, almost sliding them in but not quite. After a few torturous moments, the opening loosened just enough for Akihito to slide in one finger. Breathing out in a long shudder, Akihito stopped for a few seconds, before pushing the finger in deeper, pulling it out and pushing it in again.

Knowing that Asami was sitting right behind him, watching silently as he fingered himself, made Akihito’s body thrum with desire and he added another finger, scissoring them and forcing his hole to open up and reveal itself for Asami’s hungry eyes. Crooking his fingers, Akihito searched for his prostate, his lube-slicked fingers gliding into his tight channel easily, making quiet wet sounds every time he moved them. Suddenly his fingers hit a spongy, soft spot and gently pushing on it, Akihito felt his belly lurch and he released a stuttering breath. Panting and limbs shaking he continued to run his fingers over the same spot until his thighs were shaking with the effort of trying to keep him from toppling over. Sweat dewed his forehead and back as he continued to spread himself open, now adding a third finger. His penis was fully hard and leaking continuously. Akihito was desperate to touch it, when he suddenly felt Asami grab his arm and pull it away from his bottom.

With a snarl verging on a growl, Asami took a tight hold of Akihito’s hips and pushed his lube-coated cock in in one glorious slide making Akihito cry out and try to buck his hips up. But Asami was thrusting in such a hard pace that all Akihito could do was try to brace himself with his hands as Asami rutted in him like an animal in heat.

Watching Akihito spread his pink pucker open and push his slicked fingers in had made Asami’s cock harden within seconds. Seeing that lubed hole open and stretch to accommodate for the intrusion, was more than enough to break his self-control.

No matter how much he’d seen and what had been done to him, Akihito had managed to remain innocent in so many ways and was wholly unaware of the effect he had on Asami. On most days it was all he could do to not to rip the boys clothes off and bend him over the nearest couch or table every time he saw Akihito. The boy’s lithe, agile body with its smooth, white skin, round bottom, wide blue eyes and plump lips that could wrap around his cock just so, made managing his cool exterior an everyday struggle for Asami.

When he felt his cock push into the tight, slick channel, Asami grunted and closed his eyes for a second. But almost immediately he forced himself to open them, not wanting to miss a second of watching his young lovers body writhe and tremble underneath him as he fucked him in deep, hard thrusts, over and over again.

Oblivious to the turmoil raging in Asami’s mind, Akihito moaned as waves of pleasure rolled through his body. Whimpering, he desperately tried to hold on to the sheets as he could feel his orgasm begin to unravel in his groin. Straining to hold on, Akihito reached between his legs to bring himself over the edge, unable to stop himself. It only took a few seconds until his penis spurted pearly white ribbons of cum on the sheets and his belly. Wailing and whimpering, Akihito couldn’t stop his body from trembling and his hole from tightening. Asami was still fucking him, now panting with the effort.

All Asami could do was rut in Akihito’s clenching hole as he sought his climax. Akihito’s trembles and the rhythmic tightening of his channel was what pushed him over, and thrusting in one more time, he released a flood of hot cum in the tight channel.

Akihito came to with a shudder and letting his head fall down on the mattress, he rested while waiting for his heartbeat to calm down.

Wrapping his arms around Akihito’s waist, Asami lifted him up and pulled them both down on the mattress, gathering Akihito against his side, head cradled on his chest. Picking up a tall glass of water from the nightstand, Asami drank from it until it was half empty.

“Here,” he whispered to Akihito, bending his head upwards with his arm and bringing the rim of the glass to his lips.  
With eager gulps, Akihito downed the rest of the water, before laying his head down again.  
“Thank you,” he said quietly and closed his eyes, yawning widely.  
Kissing Akihito softly on the forehead, Asami placed the glass back on the nightstand.

Small, but demanding meows roused him from his near sleep state and sighing, Asami reached his hand down to pick up Mi-chan who was on the floor, standing on her back paws, trying to climb up the side of the bed.  
“Yes, yes, I heard you.”  
Lifting the little kitten up on the bed, Asami stretched his legs before closing his eyes, allowing his body to relax.

Mi-chan hopped around the bed, rolling around in the rumpled sheets before making herself a little nest in the blankets near the pillows. Yawing silently, she liked her lips and closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Asami woke up feeling like he was trapped in a sauna. The bright, early sunlight shone blindingly in his eyes and the warm form of a sleeping Akihito draped over his own body made him yearn for a glass of cold water. Carefully lifting Akihito off himself and on the mattress next to Mi-chan, who was curled up in a fluffy ball, Asami got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen naked.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was already high up in the clear sky that arched over the landscape like a peaceful, light blue ocean. The penthouse was submerged in bright light that made everything appear softer.

Asami drank a glass of cold water in eager gulps and refilled it, his thirst would not go away. Everything around him was warm, sunny and quiet. Standing naked in front of the kitchen window, Asami thought about the day ahead.

Manzo had set up the meeting with Yanzhui at two o’clock. That left Asami plenty of time to prepare for it. He was certain that Yanzhui wouldn’t come alone; the fact that he’d gotten someone like Manzo to do his dirty job spoke volumes of his character. Lying, sneaking behind people’s backs and making surprise attacks had always been Yanzhui’s forte. He had manipulated and lied to Feilong and his father and he had done the same thing to Manzo. And just like his adoptive brother, Feilong, Yanzhui let his emotions control his actions, not being able to let go of the past. It was clear that Yanzhui still held Asami responsible for the rift between himself and Feilong. It was time to end this feud once and for all.

Kato had been able to provide Asami with a fairly good estimate of how many men were in Yanzhui’s little group, but he wasn’t able to give an exact number, though it probably wasn’t very big. And, there was also another problem. Asami was not sure whether Yanzhui knew about Akihito. If he had done his reconnaissance properly, the way Asami himself would have done it, he would definitely know all about Akihito, as they boy was not very good at keeping a low profile. While it was true that no attempts had been made against Akihito, it didn’t necessarily mean that Yanzhui did not know about him. Asami had had Ito and Sawa join Honda and Fukui, Akihito’s usual bodyguards, but he’d still have to have a talk with the boy about his plans for the day.

_Maybe I should take a vacation with Akihito after this is over. Lock him up in a hotel suite and fuck him senseless every day. Not that it would differ much from what I do now._

Putting the glass on the white marble counter, Asami stretched his arms and shoulders before walking over to the bathroom. After taking care of his morning routines and drinking a cup of coffee, Asami walked into the bedroom to wake up Akihito.

Waking up the boy was usually a slow process involving grumpy mumbling coming from under the blankets, languid stretching, yawning, ending with Akihito sitting up and blinking with his big, baby blue eyes.

“What are your plans for the day?”  
“I have to take pictures at the Tokyo Spring Fashion Week, why?” Akihito answered yawning and picked up Mi-chan in his lap.  
Asami buttoned up his white shirt and picked up a dark grey houndstooth silk tie before answering,  
“I want you to come to my office at one o’clock. Don’t be late.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I said so.” Asami grabbed his black suit jacket and walked out of the bedroom  
“That is not a reason,” Akihito grumbled.  
“It’s the only reason you need,” came Asami’s calm reply from hallway.

“He’s a real poop head, isn’t he?” Akihito muttered to Mi-chan while petting her soft fur.  
“Yes, yes he is,” he answered himself, nodding in agreement. Mi-chan yawned lazily and purred quietly, before letting her head fall down again, enjoying the petting.

***

Kirishima started the car and steered it towards the parking lot exit. The sun was shining right through the front window and he’d put on sunglasses before starting the car.

As they entered the expressway, he glanced at Asami’s face in the rearview mirror and spoke,  
“Sir, if I may ask, I had been under the impression that Liu Yanzhui died years ago?”  
“I did actually shoot him, but I deliberately missed the vital organs, so he survived. While Feilong was in prison, he disappeared from Hong Kong under the suspicion of having murdered Toh Da-ren.”  
“May I ask why did you decide to spare him?” Kirishima asked hesitantly. Questioning Asami Ryuichi’s decisions was not something that was generally encouraged.  
“Feilong was, and still is, a person very strongly motivated by his feelings. Killing his brother could have been the last nail in the coffin that would make him go against me, as much as he hated his brother, so I decided against it. But, as it turned out in the end, none of it mattered.”  
“Yes, sir. I understand,” Kirishima nodded his head and remained silent for the rest of the drive.

When Asami arrived at the building where his office was located, he found Satoya Mai waiting for him in the lobby. The receptionists in the lobby knew better than to allow any visitors to Asami Ryuichi’s office floor without a direct permission from Kirishima Kei. Not that the visitors would have made it very far as Asami’s office premises were guarded by his men around the clock.

Though Satoya looked stressed, she had maintained he impeccable appearance and was dressed in a dark blue sheath dress with a matching jacket and high heels. Her hair was gathered in a tight bun at the neck and she was wearing black sunglasses.  
“Ryuichi! I need to talk to you,” Satoya said, taking of her sunglasses as she approached Asami.  
“It’s okay, let her through,” Asami gestured to his men.

They took the elevator to the top floor where Asami’s private office was located. Satoya remained calm the whole time, but the expression on her face was strained. She walked quietly behind Asami into his private room, waiting for the door behind them to be closed, before talking.

“Did you find him?”  
“Yes,” Asami replied as he sat in his chair behind the desk.  
“How is he? Is he- has he been hurt badly?”  
“He’s been shot in the right thigh, but he’ll live. I’ve had him taken to a safe house and a doctor will visit him there, but he will probably need surgery.”  
“So, he really did do all those things…” Satoya breathed as she slumped down on the sofa.  
“Yes.”  
“But _why_?” she cried, looking at Asami with desperation in her eyes.  
“He was being manipulated and lied to by a man called Liu Yanzhui. A Chinese man with whom I’ve had dealings in the past. Manzo was under the illusion that if I was out of the picture he could take over my organization.”  
“ _What?_ Has he lost his mind!? He is a… manager of a hostess club, for heavens sake! How could he even think that…” Unable to continue, Satoya closed her eyes.

“It would appear that Manzo has held a grudge against me ever since I left my fathers organization. He knew about our arranged engagement and he seems to have been under the illusion that our marriage would have secured him a place high up in the organization’s hierarchy. Well, that and the fact that he is angry at me for leaving you.”  
“Why didn’t he ask _me_ about it?! I could have told him that I’m very happy with my life. I knew from the start that you were going to leave your fathers organization, everybody knew it was just a matter of time. Only my father and yours were too blind to see that. Why didn’t he come to me? Oh, god... Manzo, What have you done?” Satoya lamented in a quiet voice.

Satoya stared quietly at her hands for a long time. Asami had taken out papers from his briefcase and started to read through them, giving Satoya time to find her composure.

“Ryuichi, what are you going to do now? What is going to happen to Manzo?” Satoya lifted her head to look at Asami.  
“Manzo has set up a meeting with Yanzhui at two o’clock today. Yanzhui is most likely going to try to kill him, because he’s become a liability now. I will be there with my men to take care of Yanzhui, as he should have been taken care of years ago.”  
“Ryuichi, will you protect him? Manzo is not a good shooter, thank God, and he’s my only sibling and family member since our parents died years ago.”  
“Yanzhui will not hurt Manzo, that is not something you have to worry about. The real question is, what will I-“  
“…do to him?” Satoya finished the sentence, realizing that Liu Yanzhui was the least of his brother’s problems.

“He shot me, or at least he tried to and he wounded one of my men. You know that in my line of business I cannot just let something like that go.”  
All the colors seemed to have drained from Satoya Mai’s face as she stared at Asami’s calm and composed demeanor.  
“Is there anything I could do… give you… as recompense for his actions,” Satoya looked at Asami pleadingly.  
“No. Manzo is an adult, and as such, he is responsible for his own choices. If I’d let you atone for his actions, it would mean letting Manzo off the hook.”

Satoya leaned her back against the backrest of the sofa and stared at the ceiling with tears running down her face. After a long while, she stood up slowly, wiping her face with her hand and picked up her handbag. Turning to face Asami, she bowed deeply and spoke,  
“I am very sorry for the trouble my brother has caused you and for the things he has done. I leave him in your care and I trust your judgment on deciding a punishment befitting his crimes, Asami-sama.”

After she had finished, Satoya Mai walked out of the room and closed the door behind her quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

When Akihito left the apartment, he was again accompanied by Honda, Fukui, Ito and Sawa. It made life a bit more difficult, as having four men in dark suits follow him everywhere was bound to garner some attention, but after what had happened with Sakazaki, Akihito really didn’t feel like he was in a position to complain.

But that did not mean Asami had a right to take away his Vespa. Grumping, Akihito climbed in on the backseat of a black, unmarked car after he had been informed by Honda, in a very polite manner, that for the time being Asami didn’t want Akihito using his Vespa.

“We need to take you to Asami-sama’s office at one o’clock, but before that we can take you to work.” Fukui was leaning over form the front seat as he spoke to Akihito.  
“I know, I know. Just take me to Shibuya Hikarie,” Akihito sighed.  
“Yes, Takaba-san.”

Normally, the people attending fashion week didn’t pay much attention to the photographers, simply posing for them when needed. But then normal photographers didn’t usually walk around with four bodyguards in tow. Just like yesterday, Akihito soon found himself to be the object of many curious glances, people looking at him and whispering to each other.

The models, fashion magazine directors, bloggers, stylists and celebrities attending the shows prided themselves for recognizing and knowing the names of all the “in” people in the world of fashion, but none of them had the faintest idea who was the young photographer walking among them snapping pictures. And yet it was crystal clear the he had to be someone very important considering he had, not one or two, as was usually the case with most of VIPs, but four bodyguards with him. And a mere glance at them was enough to inform anyone that these were not the kind of men stars usually hired to protect themselves from overenthusiastic fans. No, these men were armed to the hilt and had an aura of danger surrounding them.

Posing for Akihito, they racked their brains trying to figure out who he was. Some of the fashion magazine directors surveyed Akihito’s agile and lean form, his big, baby blue eyes and easy smile, wondering if the boy could be persuaded to model for a fashion shoot. Others wanted to hire him as a photographer, keen on the idea of being photographed by someone so obviously important. But every attempt to approach the polite young man was thwarted by the four men standing right behind him. The expressions on their faces made it clear that every effort to approach their precious charge would be considered hostile.

Happily oblivious to the drama going on behind his back, Akihito snapped picture after picture, wondering occasionally why the people he photographed insisted on bowing deeply to him.  
“Maybe it is a custom in the fashion industry?” Akihito wondered out loud to himself.

After a few hours of work, Honda reminded Akihito of his one o’clock meeting with Asami and suggested that he get something to eat before it.  
“Yeah, you’re right. There is a grocery store nearby, maybe they have bentos there.”

After finding the shop and buying five ready-made bentos and drinks, the group walked back to the car, deciding to eat in it. Honda and Fukui sat in the front, while Akihito sat in the back, wedged between Ito and Sawa.

“So, how long have you been working for Asami?” Akihito asked the men as he opened his water bottle. Akihito had decided that if he was going to have to spend several hours everyday in their company, he might as well try to get to know them better.

“Six years,” came Honda’s reply from the front seat.  
“Five and a half years,” came Fukui’s answer from next to him.  
“Ito and I joined Asami-sama’s organization three and a half, almost four years ago,” Sawa said, answering for both himself and Ito, “we’re brothers and we’ve always worked together, so…” he shrugged his shoulders.

“Did you receive any kind of training, when you first began to work for Asami?”  
“Of course! You don’t get to take part of any real work until you’ve completed many months of training. Close combat training, weapons training…“ Honda explained.  
“The weapons training alone took, what, three months to complete? And if you don’t get good results, then you’re out. There are no second chances,” Sawa interjected.  
“…surveillance training, tech training, all kinds of training.” Honda continued.

“What were you doing before you came to work for Asami?”  
But this time Akihito’s question was met with an awkward silence and embarrassed expressions.  
“Okay, okay, I get it. Touchy subject.” Akihito realized that all of them had probably been somehow connected with the criminal underworld long before being hired by Asami.

“But why did you want to work for Asami?”  
Immediately all of the four men turned to look at Akihito as if he’d just said something incomprehensibly stupid.  
“Because… Because…” Sawa flailed around with his chopsticks, struggling to find the right words, “because Asami Ryuichi is the _best_!”  
The rest of the men nodded their heads eagerly.  
“Asami Ryuichi is… he is… there is no one like him,” Honda spoke, looking at Akihito and making encompassing gestures with his hands. How could Akihito, of all people, not understand this?

“I heard that once Asami-sama fought alone against nine men, without a gun, and he beat them all,” Sawa said. All of the men nodded their heads again, readily accepting Sawa’s words as the truth.

“My okaasan is from Iga and she told me that there was an old ninja living in the mountains near her home and that for many years there lived a boy with him. The old ninja taught the boy everything he knew. And she said that in the end the boy was so skilled that the old ninja said that he had surpassed his teacher. My okaasan said that the boy looked a lot like Asami-sama,” Fukui said, looking at the others with a knowing look on his face.  
“Uwaah….” The men breathed in awe, completely sold on the idea of Asami Ryuichi being taught by an old ninja who lived in a small cabin in the mountains.

“You know, I have seen Asami-sama fight and some of his moves are… Well, let’s just say, they are not the kind of moves you can learn at any old dojo,” Honda spoke while picking up food with his chopsticks. The other three men nodded their heads in agreement and continued eating their food in contemplative silence. Akihito decided to not ask any questions, as he was afraid he was going to burst out laughing if he did.

***

Akihito arrived at Asami’s office exactly at one o’clock, his guards not daring to be even a few minutes late. Kirishima ushered Akihito to Asami’s room as they still had half an hour before it was time to leave for the meeting.

“Hi. I’m here,” Akihito greeted Asami as he entered the room. Asami was sitting behind his desk and judging by the tray and empty plates on his desk, he had just finished his lunch.  
“So it seems,” Asami replied, looking at Akihito and reaching out his hand.  
“Come here.”

Putting his camera bag down on the floor, Akihito walked around Asami’s desk to stand right next to him.  
“Why did you want me to come here? Do you have a job for me?”  
“No.” Asami picked Akihito up and lifted him to sit in his lap with his legs astride, knees bent.  
“I have a meeting at two and while you will _not_ partake in it, you will, however, be sitting quietly in a car nearby waiting for me until the meeting is over,” Asami spoke, locking eyes with Akihito.  
“What? Why?” Akihito said dubiously. If he wasn’t to participate in the meeting, why couldn’t he just wait at home?  
“Because until this matter today is settled, I need to know where you are, so that you don’t end up kidnapped again…” Asami looked at Akihito meaningfully. Blushing, Akihito lowered his gaze and concentrated on toying with a button on Asami’s suit jacket.

“And after the meeting is over, we will drive straight to the airport and fly to Yakushima.”  
“Yakushima island? Why?”  
“So that I can lock you up in a hotel room and fuck you until you can’t walk straight,” Asami silky voice caused Akihito’s blush to spread all the way to his earlobes and a shiver to run through his body.  
“Baka! Stop talking like that!” Akihito shot him a glare, shoving Asami lightly in the chest.  
“Like what? You know I’ll do it,” Asami replied, sounding perfectly unconcerned.  
“What about Mi-chan? And I need to pack clothes to take with me.”  
“That’s all been taken care of.”  
Wrapping his hands around Akihito’s waist, he pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

They kissed for a long time, until Akihito pulled back, his eyes dilated and pleasure-struck. Asami looked at him, a smile passing through his lips at the sight of Akihito’s flushed face and plump, moist lips. Lifting his hands, Asami tilted Akihito’s head so that he could kiss him again. Holding on to Asami’s jacket lapels, Akihito emitted a tiny whimper as Asami slid his tongue in his mouth. After thoroughly plunging his mouth, Asami pulled free and bent his head to place small kisses on Akihito’s jawline.

Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami’s shoulders, moaning quietly as Asami let his lips travel further, kissing him on the throat and on his shoulder. Asami’s hands slid under Akihito’s t-shirt, caressing his back and making him shiver. Asami always managed to turn him on even with the slightest of touches, but his office was not the right place for this kind of behavior, especially with people waiting for them on the other side of the door.

Asami moved his left hand to Akihito’s front, fingertips padding over his nipples, teasing them.  
“Asami…shhh…no, stop, we can’t…” Akihito whispered. He could feel his erection harden and rubbing it against Asami certainly didn’t help. The way Asami’s lips felt when he pressed them against his own, told Akihito that Asami was smiling, probably enjoying Akihito’s embarrassment. His right hand moved down his back, to grab his bottom and Akihito couldn’t stop the moan escaping his lips.

“As- Asami… We are in your office… Your men are right behind the door…” Akihito’s erratic breathing made his whispering sound more like a series of gasps. Baring his teeth in a predatory smile, Asami bit Akihito lightly on the pulse point before whispering in his ear,  
“Then let’s give them something to listen to…”

Still holding on to him, Asami stood up and lifted Akihito to stand on the floor with him. Taking a hold of Akihito's hips, Asami turned him around and pushed him to bend down on the desk.  
“Asami! Stop!” Akihito tried to whisper loudly, but to no avail. Asami was already opening the zipper of his jeans and pulling them down together with his boxers, revealing his smooth, white bottom.

Akihito could hear Asami open a drawer and realized that he probably had a bottle of lube stashed in one of them, just in case he felt like bending Akihito over a table and fuck him senseless. Embarrassed beyond words, Akihito stared at the door, praying fervently that it wouldn’t open. He knew that Asami’s meeting was at two o’clock and that they would probably have to leave soon. What if Kirishima walked in? Was the door even locked? Would Asami stop what he was doing if someone walked in? As soon as the thought entered his head, Akihito already knew the answer. Nothing would or could stop Asami.

Akihito’s train of thoughts was cut off abruptly when he felt Asami push two slick fingers inside him. Holding on to the opposite edge of the table, Akihito concentrated on keeping his voice down, something that was growing increasingly hard to do as Asami’s fingers scissored him, pushing the lube inside him and preparing him for his cock.

“Spread you legs,” Asami told Akihito, who could practically hear the smirk in the voice. Unable to stop his body from reacting to Asami’s manhandling of him, Akihito spread his legs as wide as his jeans allowed.

It was clear that Asami didn’t feel the need to keep his voice down. It was possible that he knew the soundproofing of his office was sufficient to stop the noises in the room from carrying outside, but it was just as possible that he simply didn’t care who might hear him and Akihito had a sinking feeling it was the latter.

Suddenly the fingers retracted and Akihito had to bite his lips to stop himself from whimpering at the feeling of emptiness, more than a little angry with himself at the way his hips pushed up on their own accord as if trying to entice Asami to enter him. Have some self-respect! Akihito scowled himself. But in the next second all thoughts of self-respect flew out of his head like a flock of birds through an open window as Asami slowly pushed his cock in. Making a series of increasingly desperate noises Akihito tightened his grip on the edge of the table as Asami began fucking him with deep, long thrusts.

Akihito’s own erection was trapped below him and he wanted nothing more than to jerk off, but he also knew that if he tried to touch himself, Asami would put a stop to it right away.  
Casting worried glances at the door, Akihito bit his lips until they almost bled as Asami continued to pound his prostate. Apart from his own and Asami’s ragged breathing the only sound in the room was the slick, obscene sound of Asami’s cock entering Akihito again and again.

Asami was nearing his release, thrusting in Akihito to push them both over the edge. Extorting all of his willpower he managed to pause for a second, just long enough to spread Akihito’s cheeks wider, so that he could see that pink pucker stretch to take his massive girth in and how it clenched, or tried to, when Akihito neared his own orgasm. Asami could not get enough of the sight and had more than once thought of recording it. Reaching below Akihito, Asami wrapped his fingers around the boy’s erection. As soon as his fingers touched it, Akihito jerked and Asami could see, or to be more precise, feel, his hole clenching. Grunting at the tightening of the hot and silky channel, Asami thrust in hard and deep while jerking Akihito off.

When Akihito felt Asami’s fingers wrapping around his erection, he had to put his fist in his mouth in order to not wail out loud, the onslaught of sensations and the sickeningly sweet ache in his lower belly making his knees buckle. Asami was rutting in him mindlessly, the slapping sound echoing in the room.

Pushing in one last time, Asami paused his movements and Akihito felt his cock twitch inside him, filing him with cum. It was enough to push him over the edge and body trembling with pleasure Akihito squeezed his eyes shut as his penis spurted small milky white ribbons on the floor.  
Panting, he lay still, when Asami pulled out, leaving his hole gaping and dripping. Asami grabbed a hold of his buttocks, spreading the cheeks again.  
“Such a pretty hole, Akihito,” he said, patting Akihito on the right cheek. Taking a tissue paper out of a drawer, Asami cleaned himself and pulled up his pants.  
“Here, clean yourself up, it’s time to go,” he said, offering a few tissue papers to Akihito. Embarrassed beyond belief, Akihito quickly cleaned himself while Asami watched him with an amused smile on his face.  
“Your men are standing right on the other side of that door!” Akihito whispered angrily to Asami as he pulled his jeans up.  
“So?” Asami shrugged his shoulders, “it’s not like they don’t know we have sex.”  
“Yes, but- I mean, still! What if they heard us!” Akihito admonished Asami, who wrapped his arm around Akihito’s waist as they walked over to the door. But Asami didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the thought.

When they exited the room, Kirishima closed his laptop and walked over to the glass doors leading to the elevator. Blushing furiously, Akihito kept his gaze on the ground and refused to look at anyone.

***

Leaning forward, Akihito looked out the car window at the landscape flying by as the car took a sharp turn and accelerated. They were driving at high speed as a four-car convoy on a road Akihito recognized as the Inner Circular Route, and occasionally he caught glimpses of the Sumida River. Driving well over the speed limit, they were overtaking other cars and weaving their way through the heavy afternoon traffic.

Akihito was sitting on the backseat of the second car, Asami’s customized black Mercedes Maybach. Akihito always felt a bit awkward when he was in the car. He didn’t dare to touch anything in fear of breaking it, though he didn’t really think Asami would get mad at him for something like that. But he felt that every time he was sitting in it with Asami, the car with its borderline obscenely luxurious interior somehow highlighted the differences between himself and Asami. With his jeans, t-shirts and sneakers, Akihito stood out like a sore thumb. Asami, on the other hand, looked like he had been born to sit in a car like that. Which he, in a way, had, being the only son and heir of a yakuza boss.

“Why are we driving so fast?” Akihito asked Asami in a low voice.  
“If someone tried to follow us, we’d notice them. It’s a standard tactical procedure.”  
Not reassured in the slightest, Akihito tightened his grip on his seatbelt and stared at the road ahead. He thought about asking why didn’t the police stop them, but then remembered that all of Asami’s cars had diplomat plates. No policeman was ever going to stop Asami Ryuichi.

“Where are we going?” Akihito asked, but was met with silence.  
Frustrated, Akihito gave up trying to initiate a conversation and rested his head against the seat’s soft head support and closing his eyes he listened to the whirring of the air conditioning and the muffled sounds of the engine.

Soon they convoy got off the expressway and made its way to smaller roads, driving between apartment and commercial buildings before finally slowing down. When the car came to a stop, Akihito opened his eyes. At first he didn’t recognize the area, but then he saw a baseball field on his right and remembered taking some pictures there during a school tournament.

“This is Chūō. Why are we here?” Akihito asked looking at the surrounding houses and street signs for some clues. But instead of answering him, Asami spoke to Suoh,  
“Let him out of the trunk and take him to stand over there, on the sidewalk,” Asami pointed at the end of the road.  
“Yes, Asami-sama,” Suoh got out of the car and walked behind it and opened the trunk, revealing Manzo’s curled up form. The young man looked positively horrified when he was lifted upright to stand on the ground, looking at every direction as if waiting to be shot on the spot. Something Suoh would only have been too happy to do. The man had injured his beloved Asami-sama and deserved to die in the most painful manner possible.

Akihito twisted around in his seat to see a terrified looking young man clumsily climb out of the trunk.  
“That’s Satoya Manzo! Satoya Mai’s brother! Why was he in the trunk? What happened to him?” Akihito exclaimed baffled. He watched as Suoh nearly dragged the young man to the spot Asami had pointed out and turned to look at Asami.

“Asami, why is he here? What has happened to his leg? Was he… Asami, was he the one who shot Tano and you? But why would he do something like that?”  
But Asami didn’t answer, glancing at his watch instead.  
“It’s three to two.”  
“Do you think he’ll have many men with him, sir?” Kirishima asked Asami.  
“No. Yanzhui will only ever use Chinese bodyguards, and if there was a big Chinese group trying to establish itself in Japan, someone would inevitably have taken notice and informed us. Yanzhui wants to keep a low profile.”  
“That makes sense,” Kirishima nodded his head and got out of the car.  
“Yes, please, ignore me, by all means. No need to answer my questions or anything, I don’t mind,” Akihito fumed, getting increasingly frustrated at not knowing what was happening or about to happen.

Asami turned to face Akihito and said in a low, but firm tone,  
“Akihito, whatever happens, you will stay in the car. Is that understood?”  
“What are you going to do to Manzo?”  
“You don’t have to worry about that. This will be over soon and then we will drive straight to the airport. Just stay in the car.”  
“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” Akihito muttered.  
“Yes, you will,” Asami leaned closer to Akihito, his golden eyes piercing.  
“Fine, fine… Bu-“  
“Sir, he’s here!” came Kirishima’s voice from outside of the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Startled, Akihito tried to peer through the front window to see what was happening. A metallic grey car had just emerged from a nearby tunnel and come to a screeching halt next to Manzo.  
Four men got out of the car, but stayed near it. Last one to get out was a man in a grey pants and a white dress shirt. With a gun in his hand, he stopped right in front of Manzo, who was too terrified to move lest he be shot by one of Asami’s men.

“What the fuck do you thing you are doing?! I told you not to contact me again until the job is done!” Yanzhui hit Manzo on the head with the handle of his gun.  
“I’m sorry! I couldn’t do it. I’m hurt… Asami, he- he found it was me…” Manzo wailed, petrified and crouching over and pointing at Asami. Turning around on the spot Yanzhui looked at the direction Manzo had been pointing in and saw Asami leaning on his car with his hands crossed over his chest. Kirishima and Suoh were standing right next to him, with their weapons in their hands.

“You! How…” Yanzhui stammered, taking a step back, looking shaken.  
“Well, it is me you’re after, isn’t it?” Asami asked, looking Yanzhui in the eyes.

Trying desperately to gather his bearings and to appear in control of the situation, Yanzhui pointed his gun straight at Asami’s head. The four men standing next to the car pulled out their weapons.

Akihito, still sitting in the backseat of Asami’s car and following the unfolding of the events, noticed that men in dark suits were quietly approaching Yanzhui from every direction, like a pack of predators closing in on its prey. Yanzui was still staring at Asami and had not noticed the approaching danger. Akihito realized at once that they were all Asami’s men who had been stationed around the area. There was no mistaking the bloodlust in their eyes. Even Honda, Fukui, Ito and Sawa were among them, though Akihito barely recognized them at first, as their expressions were hardened to stone.

Asami started to walk towards Yanzhui, who, by the look of it, was beginning to realize the magnitude of the mistake he had made.  
“How fucking dare you show your face to me after what you did? You destroyed my life! You took everything from me! I’m going to kill you!” he shouted, enraged.

For a fleeting moment, Kirishima thought that Asami was going to burst out laughing. His lips were turned in an amused smile as he spoke,  
“With all my men surrounding you? I don’t think so.”

Right at that moment Kirishima’s mobile phone sounded in his pocket. With his gun still pointed straight at Yanzhui’s head, he picked up his phone and answered it.  
“We have a four-car convoy approaching you from north. Black cars, unmarked, with tinted windows. Do you want them stopped?” The caller informed Kirishima.  
“Asami-sama, a four-car convoy is approaching us from the north, what do you want us to do?”  
“Let them pass.” Asami’s voice was calm and betrayed no reaction on hearing the news. His eyes were still fixed on Yanzhui.  
“Let them pass,” Kirishima told the caller and ended the call.

For a moment, everything seemed to come to a standstill. Form above they could here cars passing them on the Metropolitan Expressway and seagulls making loud noises near the river.

Akihito sat in his seat inside the car, in complete silence. His heart was beating so fast it surprised him that he couldn’t hear it. He stared at the men standing still, with everyone holding a gun in their hand, except Asami. Akihito wanted to get out of the car, he wanted to do something, anything, to stop them from killing each other. But at the same time he was scared to make any sound, so as not to not ignite a bloodbath.

His eyes were drawn to Asami, who was standing in the middle of it all. Akihito could have lived a thousand lives and still not be one step closer to understanding how the mind of Asami Ryuichi worked. He’d seen Asami with a gun pointed at his head and looking bored, uninterested even. He’d seen Asami take a hit from a bullet and still get up to fight, like an indestructible machine. No matter where he went, no matter who he was with, Asami was always the alpha, always the one everyone obeyed. And now, with the situation seconds away from an explosion, he looked …relaxed. Though Akihito knew from experience that no matter how relaxed or at ease Asami appeared, he was capable of launching himself into brutal action in a matter of seconds. As if he was a predator and therefore knew how to conserve his energy for the kill strike.

After about two minutes Akihito saw the men turn their heads to look at something behind him and breathing deeply, for what felt like the first time in ages, Akihito turned his head to see what they were looking at.

Four black cars appeared form around the corner, driving slowly closer. When the cars were about 10 meters away from them, they stopped. The car doors opened in unison, and men in black suits and dark sunglasses stepped out. Akihito recognized them immediately as being Chinese. Instantly, Suoh took a step closer to Asami, nearly completely shielding him with his body, tensed in anticipation.

Asami lifted his hand in the air,  
“Let them come.”

Kirishima looked at the men approaching them and quickly realized that they were walking in a formation, they were surrounding, protecting, someone. When the men were standing right in front of Asami and Kirishima, they stopped and parted to make way to the person standing in the middle.

The man stepped forward, with his hands in his pockets. He looked curiously at the gathering in front of him. He had an exceptionally beautiful face with pale skin and dark brown, slanted eyes and long, black eyelashes. He was wearing a tailored black suit and his long, silky black hair was flowing down from his shoulders, reaching all the way to the small of his back.

“Feilong,” Akihito breathed, his hands flat against the car window.

“Asami,” Feilong nodded his head slightly to Asami.

After acknowledging Asami, Feilong turned his attention towards his brother, who was staring at him slack jawed, gun dangling in his hand, as if all energy had been drained from him.

“You always did prefer to send other people to do your dirty job. But to send a young, inexperienced man to do something like this, really, what did you expect would happen?” Feilong spoke to Yanzhui.  
“How dare you talk to me like that! I’m still your big brother!” Yanzhui shouted, but it was a weak act and everyone around him could hear it. Whatever courage he had had left, had withered away when he was faced with Asami and Feilong.  
“What you are is a man who has spent the last ten years in hiding, like a coward, only emerging to execute a revenge and failing at even that,” the contempt in Feilong’s voice was evident to everyone present.

Four of Feilong’s men had surrounded Yanzhui, standing close enough to grab a hold of him if needed.

Feilong turned his attention to Asami.  
“Thank you for informing me about his whereabouts. Though I am surprised you didn’t kill him yourself.”  
“He is irrelevant to me,” Asami stated as he lighted a cigar, “and I knew you two had some unfinished business.”  
“Yes, I guess you could say so,” Feilong sighed wearily.  
“And who are they?” he gestured at the four men Yanzhui had brought with him.  
“Dead,” Asami said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

As soon as the word had left his lips, four quiet whizzing sounds could be heard, coming from guns equipped with silencers, instantly and quietly killing all four men still standing next to Yanzhui’s car. Akihito looked around for a shooter and realized that the bullets must have come from guns belonging to Asami’s men.

Regarding the dead bodies with a disinterested mien, Feilong shrugged his shoulders and turned around.  
“Well, I’m off. I don’t want to stay here a minute longer than I have to.”  
“I won’t stop you,” Asami responded.

Feilong gave his men what sounded like an order in Chinese, and immediately the four men surrounding Yanzhui grabbed a hold of him, taking away his gun and began dragging him towards the car.  
“Wha- You can’t just-“ Fighting and cursing in Chinese, Yanzhui tried to release himself from their hold.

Akihito’s eyes followed Yanzhui as he was being dragged past Asami’s car. When one of Feilong’s men opened the back door to the second car of the convoy, so that they could push Yanzhui inside, Akihito reached for the door handle and opened the door. He had to get out of the eerie silence inside the car, he needed to hear the sounds of other cars driving by, he needed to hear the sounds of everyday city-life so that his heart would stop beating like a hammer in his chest.

When Akihito got out of the car, Yanzhui noticed him.  
“You! You- you whore! I should have taken you out the second I found about you! Asami took Feilong from me, so it is only right that I take you from him!” Yanzhui screeched with a crazed glow in his eyes.  
“Akihito! Get back in the car!”

Akihito heard Asami’s loud voice coming from behind him, but he was unable to tear his gaze away from Yanzhui. Right then Yanzhui seemed to shrink in on himself, as if he was falling on his back on the ground. But the very next second he bounced back like a spring uncoiling, wrenching himself free from his captors and somewhere in the back of his mind Akihito realized that Yanzhui had fallen back on purpose, to gain momentum and was now headed straight towards him. He could hear loud yelling coming from behind him, but it all sounded like it was coming from miles away as he stared at Yanzhui’s fluid movements mesmerized.

Before two seconds had passed, Yanzhui was barely a meter away from him and Akihito was still riveted on the spot, watching Yanzhui raise his hand as his face came closer and closer.

In Akihito’s mind it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Yanzhui’s eyes staring right into his own, his hand raised high above his head and then, a dark figure appearing from nowhere in between them. It was a blur of shadows and then Akihito saw Yanzhui fly through the air with a surprised and confused expression etched on his face. He landed on the ground and that was the last time Akihito saw him, before a pack of dark figures engulfed him.

Akihito was snapped back to reality and he realized that the big figure in front of him was Asami. Asami had reacted before anyone else when Yanzhui broke free and had lunged himself between Akihito and Yanzhui.

Shaking like a leaf, Akihito grabbed Asami’s arm, squeezing it until his knuckles turned white as he watched Asami’s men rip Yanzhui to shreds like beasts devouring their prey. Akihito was sure he could hear actual growling.

Feilong had stepped out of the car again and was standing near Akihito and Asami, watching the carnage silently. At one point a few of his men tried to intervene, but Feilong held out his hand to stop them.

When it was finally over, one by one the men got up slowly, straightening their jackets and putting on their sunglasses they walked away as if nothing had happened, leaving Yanzhui’s lacerated corpse laying on the hot asphalt. Akihito looked at the men around him, at Asami and Feilong, but no one said a word, everybody walking back to their cars and getting in. Asami turned around and opening the car door, he pushed Akihito in and closed the door after him. Kirishima and Suoh took their places on the front seat and Kirishima started the car, turning it around. When the car was in the middle of the road, Akihito noticed Manzo, of whom he’d completely forgotten about.

Manzo was sitting on the ground, on the same spot Suoh had brought him to, with his shirt open and his face covered in snot and tears. He was running his fingers through his hair, though it looked more like he was trying to rip his hair out. Akihito was sure he’d never before seen someone look so much like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
“Asami, if you leave him here, the police, they are going to think he is behind all this,” Akihito said, looking at Asami. He wondered why the police hadn’t already intervened, but then he remembered that the district prosecutor Kuroda Shinji from the Tokyo District Public Prosecutor Office worked for Asami and realized that someone inside the Tokyo police force had probably made arrangements to ensure that no police officer would interrupt Asami’s meeting with Yanzhui.

Asami looked at Akihito and reached over to fasten his seatbelt for him,  
“We'll be at the airport soon."


	15. Chapter 15

Akihito lay awake in the bed, listening to the rain as it ran in rivulets down the window and pitter-pattered on the roof. He could just make out the blurry shapes of treetops behind the window, swaying as the rain washed over them in waves. Laying his head on Asami’s chest, Akihito listened to the steady heartbeat and deep breaths that fanned his forehead. He couldn’t sleep because he had to look at Asami, he had to hold on to him, slide the palm of his hand across the hot skin, over the scars and muscles, he had to entwine their bodies together so that nothing could ever break them apart. He had to find a way to convince himself that nothing could ever take Asami away from him. Nothing and no one.

After they had left Manzo sitting on the ground, near Yanzhui’s torn up body, the convoy had driven straight to the airport, where Asami’s private plane was waiting for them at the start line of the runway. Asami himself had held the door to Akihito as he climbed out of the car, still shaking and overwhelmed. With a hand on the small of his back, Asami had guided Akihito up the stairs and into the plane. Nobody had said a word, expressed any emotions or in any way acknowledged what had just happened. The men in their dark suits, who had scarcely a half an hour ago attacked a man like a pack of rabid animals and left his corpse lying on the asphalt like a discarded toy now walked behind them calmly, politely and without a hair out of place.

Akihito had never in his life witnessed such savagery and every time he tried to close his eyes, the image of Yanzhui flying through the air, with an expression of disbelief and surprise permanently etched on his face popped up in his head.

He had always known that Asami did most of his business and money in the underworld. He knew that Asami didn’t carry guns just for the sake of it. He’d even seen Asami shoot people and get shot at. But the day’s events made him feel as though someone had for the first time opened a door to Asami’s secret world and let him have a peek at the cruelty and sheer brutality within it. And he didn’t like what he had seen.

 _But would it have been better to let Yanzhui kill Asami? Or Manzo?_ Akihito rolled the thoughts around in his head like marbles in a cup, trying over and over again to make them land in a more favorable position. At least he knew that Asami didn’t kill people for fun, he didn’t have an insatiable bloodlust. He just… wasn’t opposed to using violence to get what he wanted. Or to protect Akihito.

Akihito also knew that had he not gotten out of the car, Yanzhui might still be alive. Him opening the car door and stepping in Yanzhui’s line of vision had been the spark that ignited the carnage. Asami had moved faster than any of his men, he had appeared like a big thundercloud in front of Akihito, who at the time had not understood what was happening. He had moved swiftly and mercilessly, breaking Yanzhui’s arm and throwing him several feet in the air, all in just a few seconds.

Akihito felt guilty, he didn’t want people dying because of him. Though there was no telling what Feilong would have done to his brother had he taken him back to China. Startled form his inner monologue as he felt a hand slide down his back, Akihito looked up and saw Asami’s golden and coppery eyes looking at him.

“Yanzhui would have killed you without any hesitation.” Asami’s voice was calm and peaceful as was his expression. Akihito didn’t bother wondering how Asami had know what he had been thinking about, probably wasn’t that hard anyway. Akihito had always worn his heart on his sleeve and his face was like an open book.  
“I know. I just… keep wishing there would have been another way to solve the situation, that I… hadn’t gotten out of the car.”

Asami lifted Akihito off him and onto his back on the bed, turning to his side to face him.  
“Yanzhui and Manzo both made their own choices, bad ones, but theirs nonetheless. Every choice has its consequences. You didn’t mean to harm anyone, they did. Would it somehow have been better if you had died and they lived?”  
Akihito let his hand glide along Asami’s arm, gently grazing with his fingers over the scar left by the bullet shot by Manzo.  
“No… I don’t mean that. I just… Why does everybody have to make choices like that, why… why would anyone want to kill anyone?”  
“Not everybody thinks like you, Akihito,” Asami leaned closer and kissed Akihito gently on the lips.  
Akihito let himself be kissed and when he felt Asami’s tongue ghosting over his lips, he parted them, allowing Asami access to his mouth.

Asami lifted himself a little, turning so that his heavy, naked body pressed against Akihito who parted his legs so that Asami could settle between them, leaning on his elbows. Asami looked at Akihito straight in the eyes and Akihito could have sworn that he saw right through him to the darkest corners of his mind. It was unnerving and thrilling at the same time, revealing all of himself to Asami, letting himself be owned so completely by him.

“All you need to remember is that I will never let you go,” Asami said.  
“I’m going to hold you to that promise,” Akihito replied, with a gentle smile on his lips. But then his face took on a more earnest mien and he was quiet for a moment before speaking again.  
“Ryuichi,” Akihito nearly whispered the name, unable to look Asami in the eyes, “I want you to tell me something about yourself.”

“What took you so long?” Asami asked in return, dipping his head to kiss Akihito on the shoulder and jawline. Akihito knew what Asami was referring to, but it took him a good while before he could answer, as the embarrassment colored his cheeks.  
“You’re older and, and you’re… Asami. I’m just… just Akihito.” Akihito didn’t really know how to continue, how to explain why it had taken him so long to call Asami by his first name.

Asami was kissing Akihito’s chest as he spoke, so Akihito couldn’t see his face but he could hear and feel the chuckles.  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Akihito,” Asami lifted his face and kissed Akihito on the lips, gently, pressing their lips together over and over in small movements, speaking in between the kisses,  
“What is it that you wanted me to tell you?”  
“Something, anything, I- I want to get to know you better. You keep saying that you’ll never let me go, so I feel we should get to know each other better if we are to spend the rest of our lives together,” Akihito stroked Asami’s hair, letting his hands slide all the way to the neck.  
“Tell me… Tell me five of your favorite things.”  
“Fair enough,” Asami answered and kissed Akihito on the shoulder again.

Asami was resting his body weight partly on Akihito, but he didn’t mind. On the contrary. After all the things he’d seen today and how scared he’d been, having Asami’s weight pressing him down on the mattress felt like an anchor holding him down, stabilizing and soothing him.

“Hmm… Let’s see, five of my favorite things,” Asami contemplated as he continued to press small kisses on Akihito’s shoulders, jawline, chest and lips.  
“Well, number five would have to be my grandmothers oden. She used the family recipe that’s been passed on through many generations. I remember it had lots of octopus, potatoes and daikon radishes in it. We used to sit by the irori on winter evenings, eating, and she would always let me have the best bits.”  
“If you can find the recipe I could try to make it for you,” Akihito said, continuing to pet Asami’s black, silky smooth hair. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of Asami’s voice.

On the other side of the window the rain was still falling down steadily, lashing against the windows and cascading on the roof, but inside their room everything was peaceful, cozy and warm. Mi-chan was sleeping in her white, soft bed, curled up in a ball. She’d been waiting for them in the plane, jumping in Akihito’s arms the second he stepped inside the cabin, refusing to move until they were in their hotel room and the door had been closed behind them.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Asami said as he bent his head down to worry his teeth around Akihito’s nipple, making him bite his lower lip at the arousing feeling, but still refusing to open his eyes.

“Number four. I like listening to the sounds of a forest in the evening. The whooshing of trees, the hooting of owls and all the different nocturnal sounds coming from within a forest. It’s relaxing.”

Akihito could feel Asami’s semi-hard erection rubbing against his own, but he was in no hurry to speed things up, letting the sweet ache pool in his belly and heat up his body.

“Number three… Black and white photography. When you take away the colors, everything becomes so much clearer. I like that.” Asami placed one last kiss on Akihito’s chest and then lifted his body a little so that he could move upwards, until he was face to face with Akihito.

Akihito felt Asami’s warm breath on his face and his body thrummed with need, but still he refused to open his eyes. Running his fingers slowly through Asami’s hair, he waited for him to continue.  
“Number two. My work. But I won’t talk about that because the less you know about it, the better,” Asami said and there was an undertone of gravity in his voice. It occurred to Akihito that in many ways Asami had led a very lonely life. Apart from Suoh and Kirishima, he didn’t really have anyone he could trust implicitly and the nature of his work meant that he had to spend the majority of his life in the shadows, behind closed doors, protected by a legion of armed bodyguards. The thought made him feel sad even though he knew very well that it had been Asami’s own choice to live his life that way.

Finally opening his eyes, Akihito looked into Asami’s golden and coppery eyes and asked,  
“And number one?”  
“You.”  
Asami ended the word with a kiss on the lips, pressing their bodies together.  
“Me?” Akihito’s voice was a barely audible whisper against Asami’s lips.  
“You. Every feisty, stubborn, enticing and tantalizing inch of you,” Asami emphasized every word with a soft kiss.

At hearing the words, Akihito’s face suddenly took on a serious mien and before he could stop himself, the words fell out of his mouth,  
“But…why? I mean, you could have any woman or man you wanted, why me?”  
Akihito could feel his face blushing, but he refused to back down. He needed to know.  
Asami had lifted his head and was looking Akihito straight in the eyes. Akihito wanted to bury his face in the pillow, but forced himself to go on.  
“You never talk to me about your job, you always keep me in the dark, you make fun of me all the time, even when I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you and…and…” Akihito lowered his gaze so that he wouldn’t have to look Asami in the eyes, “and sometimes I think that you only want me for my body…” Feeling terrified after having revealed his deepest fear, Akihito closed his eyes and stayed still, waiting for Asami to say something.

“Akihito, look at me.” Asami voice was solemn and earnest and Akihito could not help but open his eyes. Asami looked at him with an inscrutable look on his face as he spoke,  
“How many times has your life been at risk because of me?”  
“Because of you…? It’s not your fault-“ Akihito started to say, confused, but Asami interrupted him.  
“Yes, I’m sure you were able to get yourself in all kinds of trouble before you met me, but after I came into your life, you’ve been in actual mortal danger more times than I care to count. And yes, in most of those cases you actively sought trouble, but the fact remains that I am the underlying reason you’ve found yourself in those situations.”  
“But it’s not your-“ Akihito tried to say, but again Asami wouldn’t let him finish.  
“And I don’t like that. I don’t like showing up at the last minute, not knowing if…I’ve made it in time.”

Akihito could hear the strain in Asami’s voice and decided to stay quiet and let him speak.  
“Every time something happens I try to keep you out of it, ‘in the dark’ as you put it. Like today, I asked you to stay in the car, but you didn’t. And while it is not your fault that Yanzhui got killed,” Asami stilled Akihito’s words before they left his lips, ”but you never stay in the car. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, no matter how hard I try, you’re always there, with a knife at your throat or a gun at your head…” Asami went quiet and Akihito could feel him trying to regain control of both his breath and his feelings. He wanted to say something, to reassure Asami, to apologize to him, but he remained silent and waited.

“And that’s why I ‘keep you in the dark’, turn your serious questions into jokes, refuse to talk to you about my job. So that I can keep you safe. You don’t know what the people I deal with everyday are capable of. Remember Sakazaki? I don’t want you anywhere near people like that. Don’t you understand? You are my only weakness.”

Sensing that Asami had said what he wanted to say, Akihito lifted his head a little to kiss him on the lips, before speaking,  
“I’m sorry. I don’t want to worry you, I really don’t. And you are right, there is a lot that I don’t know. It’s just that I want… I want you to take me into your life, Ryuichi, not just into your bed. I want to share your burdens, I want to know what you are thinking and feeling, I want to know your likes and dislikes. I understand that you are not used to it, that you are not used to… sharing your life with someone, and we’ll have to find a way to… to work it out. I promise to be much more careful from now on and take your warnings seriously, like I’ve already accepted having four bodyguards following me, but in return you have to talk to me. You have to share your thoughts with me and not just your bed.”

Asami looked at Akihito for a while, his eyes surveying his face as if searching for something. Akihito ran his fingers through Asami’s hair and smiled gently, encouragingly.  
“And you promise to stay in the car when I tell you to?” Asami asked and Akihito knew that Asami was not talking just about the events of the day.  
“Yes, I promise. I will sit in the car for as long as you want me to,” Akihito smiled happily, wrapping his hands around Asami’s shoulders.  
Asami’s lips curled up in a smile, amused, but also genuinely happy.  
“My stubborn Akihito,” he whispered and kissed Akihito on the shoulder.  
“I love you, Ryuichi,” Akihito whispered back, pulling Asami in a deep kiss and wrapping his legs around his waist. They kissed until Akihito had to pull back for air, panting softly.

“I just thought of one more of my favorite things,” Asami said, running his hand along Akihito’s thigh.  
“Yeah…?” Akihito breathed, trying to focus on Asami’s words.  
“Your cooking. I look forward to it everyday when I come home from work,” Asami mouthed at Akihito’s throat, kissing him at the hollow point.

Smiling, Akihito grinded his hips leisurely against Asami’s, biting his lips as his senses became intoxicated with lust, a fire lighting inside him, urging him to seek more contact, more touch, more everything.

As though sensing his feelings, or perhaps sharing them, Asami pushed his body up, stretching his hand over to the nightstand where a bottle of lube stood next to a pitcher filled with water, with water droplets running down its side. Akihito didn’t know who had brought the lube and placed it there, as the room had been made ready for them with when they arrived and he didn’t much care at this point.

Asami poured some of the liquid on his fingers, but then brought his hand in contact with Akihito’s, coating his fingers as well with the gel-like liquid. Turning to his side, Asami steadied himself on his right elbow and looked at Akihito.  
“Spread your legs.”

Akihi to spread his legs as far as he could, bending his knees a little, though his left leg didn’t go far as it was pressed against Asami’s body.Still holding Akihito’s fingers in his own, Asami brought their hands down, between Akihito’s legs and slid their fingers between his cheeks.

“Oh…” Akihito breathed, sounding almost surprised as he felt Asami’s fingers next to his own at his opening. Letting Asami guide his movements he rubbed his finger pads gently at the pucker, pushing slowly inwards.  
“You can take two, can’t you,” Asami said in a low voice and guided Akihito’s index finger in with his own.  
“Ryuichi-“  
“It’s okay, you can take it. Let me help you.” Wrapping the rest of his hand around Akihito’s, Asami moved their two fingers inside him in unison, pushing in and pulling out, coating the opening and the tight channel with the lube.  
“Ryuichi… I can’t… It’s too much…” Akihito whimpered. He was fully erect and there was a fire in his belly. Akihito had to concentrate hard in order to not bring his legs together, he was ready to hump the air if Asami didn’t enter him soon.  
“Yes, you can. Your body is practically sucking the fingers in.” Asami’s voice was still calm, but there was a huskiness to it and his breathing had grown more ragged. Watching Akihito’s lean, agile body spread in front of him and listening to the obscene sounds coming from his pretty mouth nearly tore his self control to pieces. Pulling their fingers out, Asami added his own middle finger and thrust them back in without giving Akihito a moment to adjust himself.

Akihito dug his heels in the mattress and arched his back as he felt Asami’s two fingers and his own push in and spreading, opening him up with a wet sound. He could feel the ring of muscle loosen a little and right then Asami’s fingers hit his prostate.  
“Ryuichi! I can’t… Now, please, now, I need you in me, please please…” Akihito wailed, pulling his legs up and presenting himself to Asami’s hungry gaze.

Feeling his control crumbling at the sight of Akihito’s wanton body, Asami got on his knees and slicked the remains of the lube on his cock. Wiping his fingers on the sheet, he took a hold of Akihito’s hips and pulled him closer. Lining his cock with Akihito’s red, slicked hole, he pushed in.  
“Yes, yes, yes… deeper…” Akihito chanted mindlessly, lifting his hands above his head to steady them on the wooden headboard as Asami began to fuck him, with hard, up to the hilt thrusts.

“Akihito, look at me,” Asami spoke quietly.  
Akihito looked Asami in the eyes right as he thrust back in and feeling it at the same time as they were looking at each other made Akihito’s body tremble. Crossing his legs around Asami, Akihito rode the waves of pleasure that rolled in his body in time with Asami’s movements. Akihito knew he would come without any touch to his penis, which was already leaking pre cum copiously. His thighs were trembling with the effort to hold onto Asami, but he refused to let go.

“So good, so so good…Aahh, it’s so big, I can feel you all the way inside me, Ryuichi,” Akihito moaned as he felt Asami push in again, but his eyes never left Asami’s. Akihito had brought his hands down from the headboard and was now squeezing Asami’s arms with his fingers, completely ignoring the fresh scar on his upper arm.

Asami’s breath was ragged and sweat dewed his tanned skin as he moved rhythmically over Akihito. As he thrust back in, Akihito opened his mouth in a silent moan and his fingers squeezed Asami’s arms until there were marks. His legs were wrapped around Asami’s lower back as they rocked together. But suddenly Asami stopped his movements, his cock buried deep in Akihito.

“No, Ryuichi, don’t sto-“  
“Shhh… I will never stop, Akihito, never,” Asami shushed Akihito and dipped his head to capture his mouth in a searing kiss that took his breath away and stilled everything in his mind. Loosening Akihito’s death grip on his arms, Asami laid his hands down on the mattress, entwining their fingers, never once breaking eye contact with Akihito.

Picking up a slow rhythm, Asami pulled out slowly, letting Akihito feel every inch of him. Akihito bit his lips to stop himself from crying out loud as he felt Asami’s cock push back in him, filling him to the brim until he almost couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Don’t keep it in, I want to hear it all. I want everything you have. My beautiful Akihito…” Asami whispered and pulled out, only to thrust right back in.

Crying out loud, Akihito arched his back, feeling the tremors in his body taking over as he crashed over the edge, taking Asami with him.  
“Ryuichi, I’m- I’m cu- cumming-“ Akihito let out a stuttering breath. Looking each other in the eyes, they held on to each other as their bodies trembled, crashing in the white light together.

When Akihito finally came to, he found himself cradled in the crook of Asami’s arm. Asami was holding a glass of water at his lips, gently nudging him to drink from it. With an almost inhuman effort, Akihito managed to lift his head enough to drink from the glass with eager gulps that had water running down his chin and throat. When the glass was empty, Asami placed it back on the nightstand and wiped Akihito’s face dry with a sheet. Akihito was already half asleep, when he heard little meows coming form somewhere near him.

“Ryuichi! Mi-chan, where is she…” he mumbled, trying to make his eyelids stay open long enough to locate the little kitten.  
“She’s right here,” Asami said, placing the drowsy kitten he’d picked up from the floor down on the mattress, right next to them.

Sighing contentedly and making small snuffling noises, Akihito rubbed his cheek against Asami’s chest and closed his eyes.  
“Good night, Ryuichi. Good night, Mi-chan.”  
“Good night,” Asami replied in quiet voice, kissing Akihito on the forehead before letting his head fall down on the pillow and closing his eyes.


End file.
